Not like the other Girls
by VGirl16
Summary: SMIY-Crossover: Lita's friends just arrived in Inuyasha's time to help him and his friends to defeat Naraku. But Naraku is not the only problem they have to deal with on their way. UPDATED! I'M FINALLY BACK!
1. Memories

Title: Not like the other girls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: I have no idea why I wrote this fic, it came to mind while looking at the kids in the kindergarten I'm working at. Don't ask me why. Anyway, here are some things that might be important to know: The scouts are 16 years old, Kagome is 15, Inuyasha; well I don't know how old he is, either do I know how old Shippo is. Miroku is 19, I read it somewhere, doesn't has to be true but in this story it'll be true. ^^  
  
So this is the first chapter of 'Not like the other girls'. This title is actually a song from the finish band 'The Rasmus'; my favourite band by the way, but not my favourite song. This chapter is not very long, hopefully the next ones will be. Hope you enjoy. ^^  
  
**** Scene changes  
  
* Thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - Memories  
  
~*~ Dream ~*~  
  
A five year old Lita sat nearby a river. She looked on her reflection on the surface. She was thinking; thinking about what she should do. Thinking about what had just happen. Suddenly someone came out of the woods behind and sat down beside her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked the eight year old boy.  
  
"I could ask you the same. I supposed you would be in your time. You shouldn't have come here. It's too dangerous for you." He answered.  
  
She raised her head and looked at him for a short while. "I didn't know where else to go." She answered him. Tears started to run down her cheeks. The boy embraced her. Lita started crying harder and pressed herself closer to the boy. "Miroku . they're . they're dead."  
  
~*~ End Dream ~*~  
  
Lita jumped out of her bed. She was sweat covered and breathed heavily. Lita touched her forehead and sighed. *Why am I dreaming this stuff? It's so long ago.*  
  
She looked on the clock next to her bed. *7 a.m.. That's just great. At least I won't arrive late at school.*  
  
Lita put the blanket away and walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She turned the coffee maker on and walked into the bathroom to take a shower while the coffee was in progress.  
  
She turned the shower on and waited for the warm water. She stripped her pyjama off and stepped into the warm shower. The water started flowing over her entire body and Lita closed her eyes.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"You won't get me!" Lita shouted while she ran through a small town.  
  
"We'll see." Miroku shouted back and chased her. The villagers just smiled at them.  
  
Lita ran out of the village until she reached the nearby forest. She stopped and turned round to see where Miroku was.  
  
Just in that moment he showed up in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders so that she couldn't move anymore. "Looks like I got you." He said and smiled at her. "Now it's your turn."  
  
She sighed. "Okay, but just to let you know: I got you before you can count to three."  
  
Miroku let Lita go and ran away as fast as he possibly could. "Let's see. One . ."  
  
Lita ran after him and nearly grabbed him when he turned away and ran into a different direction.  
  
"Two!" He yelled. "You don't get me, ever!"  
  
Lita looked at him angrily and started running faster. Miroku smiled. "And thr. ahh." Lita grabbed his arm and they both fell on the ground. "Got you!" She said in triumph and placed herself on top of him. "Next time you should run faster." She suggested.  
  
"Oh, really?" Miroku started to tickle her and they both rolled down a small hill laughing all along. When they finally came to a standstill Miroku lay atop Lita who was still laughing, until she felt his lips touch hers.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Lita opened her eyes. *What?* She heard someone knocking on the front door. Lita turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her body.  
  
Again someone was knocking.  
  
"I'm coming!" Lita shouted and walked towards the door. When she opened it she stared straight at a blond girl. "Mina?"  
  
"Good morning. Looks like I disturbed you in your morning shower." Mina said with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Looks like you're in a good mood." Lita noticed. "Come in."  
  
"Thanks." Mina walked inside and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Do you want a coffee?" Lita asked as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lita walked over to Mina and handed her a cup of coffee. "So, what brings to my apartment so early in the morning?"  
  
"Well, I thought we could go to school together." Mina answered and Lita nodded. "Why were you up so early?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean the last few times I came here, you were still asleep."  
  
Lita sighed and put her coffee back on the table. "I had some kind of a bad dream. Not a dream exactly, it was more a bad memory I didn't want to remember."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
Lita looked at her friend. "I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"So it was a memory about some boy that broke your heart."  
  
"He didn't . I mean it wasn't." Lita began to stutter.  
  
Mina smiled brightly. "I was right. What did he do?"  
  
Lita sighed. She knew Mina would push so long until she would tell her the truth, but could she tell her? Deep inside herself Lita knew the time she was out of sight Mina would tell everyone else, but on the other hand it maybe would be better if Lita would tell somebody. She looked at Mina. "He didn't do something."  
  
"But it was a bad memory."  
  
"Yeah well, he left and he didn't come back."  
  
"I think there's more." Mina said and came closer to Lita. "Tell me."  
  
"Better not."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"Mina please, I told you enough already." Lita stood up and went into her bedroom to get dressed.  
  
"Maybe you should phone him." Mina suggested.  
  
Lita looked through the open door. "In your dreams maybe, besides I don't have his phone number." Lita put her school uniform on and walked back into the living room.  
  
"Why don't you have his phone number?" Mina asked as if it were a matter of course to have the phone number of every guy you have ever met.  
  
Lita was silent. She didn't know what to say. "I haven't asked him." She lied.  
  
"You haven't asked him? Was your brain blocked or something else?" Mina shook her head. "It's just unbelievable. Was he cute?"  
  
"Um, yeah." Lita said. "Anyway, we probably should leave for school."  
  
"Right." Mina said and stood up. Lita grabbed her bag and they both left the apartment.  
  
On their way to school both girls didn't say anything to each other. Lita was glad when they finally arrived at her school. Mina waved her goodbye and walked further to her own school. When Lita entered the school ground she felt like everyone was staring at her. Suddenly Ami ran up to her. "Hey, what are you doing here so early?" She asked and the two girls started walking towards the school building.  
  
"Mina picked me up. We walked to school together." Lita answered.  
  
Ami looked at her friend sceptical. "Mina picked you up?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just that Mina's always late for school and you sometimes too and now you both have even time to walk to school together." Ami answered and looked at Lita for a short while. "What happened?"  
  
Lita shrugged. "I don't know. Mina was in a good mood, probably too good for her."  
  
Ami grabbed her friend's hand. "I mean, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine really." Lita answered and smiled. *Why should I tell her? Mina will do.*  
  
Suddenly the bell was ringing and all students walked inside. Ami looked at Lita. "Looks like Serena will get detention again." They both started to giggle and walked inside too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now. More chapters will follow soon. I swear, well at least as long as my father doesn't kill me cause the phone bill is way to high. ^^ VGirl16  
  
Coming next:  
  
"I promise I'll never leave you."  
  
*Miroku, why are you haunting me?* 


	2. Too much to take

Title: Not like the other girls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: Here is the second chapter of 'Not like the other girls'. I started hearing that song again and now I can't get it out of my head. Anyway I'm glad that I got some reviews for the last chapter. Thank you!  
  
Dark Koorime0-0: Yes it will be an L/M. I thought they might be an interesting couple.  
  
Lita of Jupiter: Well, I don't really like Sesshoumaru. On one manga cover he looks like a girl! It's a really wired picture. But, there are still some other senshis he could be paired with .  
  
koosei: She'll return to him soon. The other things will be cleared in one of the next chapters. She could tell Mina how he looks like, but Mina would probably walk through the whole city searching for that guy. Imagine Mina chasing about ten guys who fit Lita's description. ^_^ Poor guys.  
  
**** Scene changes  
  
* Thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - Too much to take  
  
In the break Serena, Ami and Lita sat together under a tree. They talked about the last lessons and the fact that Serena got detention, again.  
  
"This is so unfair." Serena complained.  
  
"No it's not. You've been late again. In fact you're late for school everyday. Maybe you should stand up when your alarm rings." Ami suggested.  
  
Serena crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away from Ami. She looked at Lita who was leaning against the tree. Her eyes were closed. Serena looked at Ami questioning, but Ami just shrugged.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"Who's dead?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Mum and Dad." Lita answered him sobbing. "I didn't know what to do. They're going to send me in an orphanage."  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "They can't send you in am orphanage as long as you stay here."  
  
She looked up at him and wiped away her tears. "You mean I can stay here?" Her voice sounded somewhat happier than before. Miroku nodded at her question. Lita embraced him and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled and put her closer to him. "I promise I'll never leave you."  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
"LITA! Lita wake up!"  
  
Lita opened her eyes slowly and stared at Serena who was trying to wake her up. Ami herself kneeled beside Lita. Both of them looked worried at their brunette friend. "Lita are you okay?" Ami asked her.  
  
Lita looked at her, but didn't answer her question.  
  
Serena started to shake her lightly. "Lita, please say something!"  
  
"He broke it." Lita said with watery eyes.  
  
Serena and Ami looked at each other and shrugged. Ami grabbed Lita's hand. "What did he break?"  
  
Lita looked at Ami. "He promised me that he'll never leave me, but he didn't keep it. He broke our promise." Suddenly Lita started to cry. Ami embraced her and tried to comfort her. She turned to Serena. "Go and get a teacher."  
  
Serena nodded and ran into the school building. She ran towards the teachers' room when she nearly ran into Miss Haruna. "Serena, what are you doing here? It's break, you should be outside."  
  
"I know, but Lita . something's wrong with her." Serena said worried.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Miss Haruna asked.  
  
"I don't know. She's talking some weird stuff. Please, we need help."  
  
Miss Haruna nodded and followed Serena outside immediately. They ran over the school ground receiving confused looks from other students. When they reached Ami and Lita, Lita was still crying. "What happened?" Miss Haruna asked.  
  
Ami shook her head. "I don't know. We were talking and than Serena noticed that Lita was some kind of spaced out. She tried to wake her, but it didn't really work; and when she woke up she started saying 'He broke it'." Ami tried to explain.  
  
"Who broke what?"  
  
"I don't know who." Ami confessed.  
  
"She said 'He broke our promise' and something like 'He said he'll never leave me'." Serena threw in.  
  
Miss Haruna nodded. "How was her condition this morning Ami?"  
  
"Well, she was early and told me she came with Mina. Mina herself isn't a person who's on time for her lessons. I asked her what happened and Lita just answered that Mina was in a good mood, but when I asked what's wrong with her she said she's fine." Ami answered and looked at Lita. She had stopped crying and her eyes were closed again.  
  
"What's with her?" Serena asked and touched Lita's hand.  
  
"I don't know." Miss Haruna answered and looked around, noticing some other students were staring at the scene. "Maybe you should take her home."  
  
"No." A weak voice said. "I don't want to go home."  
  
"Lita?" Ami asked.  
  
Lita looked up and turned to Miss Haruna. "I don't want to go home."  
  
"Why not? Something's seems to be wrong with you."  
  
"I just don't want to go home. You can't force me to."  
  
"But I can advise you to do so." Miss Haruna said in a calmly voice. "It really would be better; maybe you just need some rest."  
  
"Lita please, Miss Haruna is right." Ami said.  
  
"But I . ."  
  
"No 'buts'. Ami will take you home and if you don't feel better tomorrow you'll stay home too."  
  
Lita nodded reluctant and stood up. Without any other word she and Ami left the school ground. Serena looked after them and sighed.  
  
****  
  
"What happened to her?" Artemis asked Ami. He and Luna had arrived at Lita's apartment just some minutes ago. Both cats and Ami sat in the living room while Lita was sleeping in her bed.  
  
Ami told them what she knew and what she had seen. "Maybe memories of the past." Luna suggested.  
  
"But what past?" Artemis asked. "I don't think it has to do with her past on the moon."  
  
"So maybe her past here on earth." Ami noticed.  
  
"I'm quiet sure it has to be. But what about this promise?" Luna asked. "'He promised me not to leave me'? Who is 'he'?"  
  
"An old boyfriend maybe?" Ami said.  
  
Luna nodded. "Could be possible. She doesn't talk about things like this, maybe that's why we don't know who she means."  
  
"He is no old boyfriend." The three turned around and saw Lita standing in the doorframe to her bedroom. She walked to the couch and sat down beside Ami.  
  
"Who was he then?" Luna asked.  
  
"He was just a good friend. Well, I thought so. I met him first when I was three and when my parents died he was the only one I could go to and this was the day he promised me not to leave me." Lita answered.  
  
"But you told me he broke it." Ami said.  
  
"He broke it when I was thirteen. He said he had some things to do and that's why he had to leave." Lita dropped her head. "I thought I would get over this but now . All those memories come back and I don't know why. I'm afraid something had happen to him."  
  
Ami put an arm around her friend. "I'm sure he's okay." "I hope so too." Lita said and sighed. The door bell rang and Ami opened it. A very angry Serena walked in the apartment. "I can't believe it! While you and Lita are sitting here, I have to take part at these damn boring lessons."  
  
"Maybe Miss Haruna chooses Ami to keep an eye on Lita because she has better grades than you and it would be more important for you to take part on the lessons than for Ami." Luna suggested.  
  
Serena gave Luna an evil glare. Lita giggled. "Hey Lita. Are you okay again?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Serena nodded and walked over to her. "So, what happened to you?"  
  
"Well, I was just ... it were just some bad memories. Not so important." Lita said.  
  
Luna and Artemis looked at each other and shrugged. Serena noticed their movement. She looked back at Lita. "Why do I have the strange feeling that they know more than me."  
  
"Because it is true." Lita answered. "Serena, please, I don't want to talk about is but I'm sure Ami, Luna and Artemis will fill you in. I need to be alone right now, so I would appreciate it if you could leave."  
  
"Are you sure?" Luna asked worried.  
  
"Yes I am. I'll meet you all at the Arcade later okay? Let's say at 4 p.m.?"  
  
"All right." Ami said and opened the front door. Serena and the two cats left the apartment. Ami turned back to Lita. "If something's wrong just phone me okay?"  
  
Lita nodded. "I will. See you later."  
  
Ami smiled and closed the door. Lita walked into the kitchen and started to make some lunch. She looked out of the window and sighed, *Miroku, why are you haunting me?*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wrote this chapter in less than one hour. I don't know why I got it finished so fast?! Well, maybe I'm in a good mood or something comparable or maybe it's just that damn song that won't leave me alone. Please leave a review.  
  
Coming next:  
  
"Do you know who buys your food?"  
  
"You can't forget him." 


	3. Meeting friends

Title: Not like the other girls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: I'm . . . confused. My best friend had a dream where I was fighting against a demon using Miroku's staff. O_o Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter.  
  
koosei: Well, Lita new the reason he was leaving, the Kaazana, but Miroku didn't say goodbye. Bad Miroku. ^_^ You'll see next chapter.  
  
**** Scene changes  
  
* Thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 - Meeting friends  
  
It was nearly 4 p.m. Serena and the other girls were sitting at a table in the Arcade for some time now. Also Luna and Artemis were there. They all waited for Lita to arrive. Meanwhile Ami had told the others about what had happen.  
  
"She never talked about things like that before. I mean old boyfriends." Rei said.  
  
"Well, she only said that some guys remember her of him." Serena noticed. "So I thought this guy she's talking about would be her old boyfriend. But she said he isn't."  
  
Mina looked at Serena. "Anyway we don't know who he is. I tried to find out, but she didn't say anything."  
  
"Probably because she knew you would tell anyone else." Ami mentioned. "And like I know you, you probably would search for that guy and would try to get them together."  
  
Mina blushed. "Yeah maybe, but what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Maybe the fact that they were only good friends like she said." Artemis threw in.  
  
"Do you know who buys your food?" Mina asked with an evil glare on her face.  
  
Artemis smiled. "Your mother does."  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"Mina, please." Luna said. "We shouldn't talk to Lita about this unless she wants to."  
  
The girls nodded in agreement. "I wonder why she isn't here yet." Rei said and looked outside.  
  
****  
  
Kagome was just on her way back home when she heard someone shouting after her. "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned around and saw a tall brunette girl running towards her. Kagome smiled brightly when she noticed the girl. "Hey, Lita." Kagome said as she hugged the girl friendly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lita asked. "You're grandfather said you're ill and have to stay in bed for some time."  
  
"Oh, I'm better." Kagome answered. *Wonder what he told her exactly.* She tried to smile. Both girls started walking down the street. "So, how are you?"  
  
"I'm . fine. School's hard but Ami helps us all a lot."  
  
"So, you're still meeting each other?"  
  
Lita nodded. "We're still meeting everyone. It's been a long time I know but, well, things kept us together." She smiled and hoped Kagome wouldn't ask what kind of 'things' these were.  
  
Kagome looked at Lita. "Well, I wrote a math test today and I need a little rest. Besides I need to learn for history. I was ill for a long time and so I didn't visit many lessons."  
  
"Yeah well, you were always good in history, so I think it won't be a problem for you." Lita said and smiled. "But, I won't stop you from learning and I'm supposed to meet my friends at the Arcade. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow again?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. Would be nice." Kagome answered her and waved. *If you only would know.* Kagome said to herself and thought about the fact that she was searching Shikon shards with a hanyou.  
  
Lita smiled and made her way to the Arcade. When she arrived there the girls were already waiting for her. "You're a bit late." Mina noticed when she looked on her watch.  
  
"She's right. I hope you're not going to become a second Serena." Rei mentioned.  
  
Serena looked at her angrily, but before she could respond on Rei's statement, Lita took the word. "I know I'm late and I'm sorry. I met an old friend of mine and we talked a little."  
  
"An old friend?" Ami asked.  
  
"It's a girl by the way. I haven't seen her for a while and every time I wanted to visit her, her grandfather said she was ill." Lita explained.  
  
"Well, this is strange." Luna noticed.  
  
"I know. But I don't have the need to find out what's wrong with her. Her grandfather surely has his reason why he's telling everyone this." Lita said.  
  
"What's her name?" Serena asked.  
  
"I'm not quiet sure if this interests you, but her name's Kagome."  
  
Rei widened her eyes. "From the Higurashi shrine?"  
  
Lita nodded. "Do you know her?"  
  
"Not personally. Our grandfathers are close friends. They often meet each other and talk about their shrines and some other stuff." Rei said. "I saw Kagome once I was there but I didn't talk to her. It's some time ago anyway." Rei shrugged.  
  
Lita smiled. "Looks like the world is small."  
  
"I just wonder how small." Mina said "How do you meet Kagome anyway?"  
  
"Um, our parents were friends." Lita lied. "I mean when they lived."  
  
"So, is everything okay with you?" Rei asked to direct the conversation on a different subject. "Ami told us about what happened."  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I had a little nap and I had no bad dream or any memories of the past." Lita smiled.  
  
"Mind if I asked you to fill us in about these memories?" Rei wanted to know. "Ami said you told her more, but she wasn't quiet sure if she could tell us."  
  
"I don't mind." Lita smiled. "I was three when I met him first. He lived in my mother's hometown. When my parents died two years later I went there and stayed until I was thirteen."  
  
"What about this promise?" Mina asked.  
  
"The day my parents died Miroku promised me not to leave me, but then someday he left." Lita answered and looked at Mina. *Shit, I said his name.* Lita looked at Mina and waited for her to say something, but Mina remained silent and so Lita continued. "And on that day I walked away myself, but I told grandpa, the man who put me up, that he should say Miroku I returned home. I waited for him all the time, but he didn't come and so I moved on. I thought I would forget about what had happen, but all those memories teach me wrong."  
  
"You can't forget him." Ami noticed.  
  
Mina looked at Lita with sparkling eyes. "Were you two a couple?"  
  
"Mina!" Rei shouted.  
  
Lita giggled. "No, we weren't."  
  
"But." Mina started.  
  
"There is no 'but'."  
  
"I heard it. There is one."  
  
Serena nodded. "Mina's right. I heard it too."  
  
Lita sighed. "The truth is he kissed me and I felt in love with him, but I never told him and then he was gone."  
  
Mina and Serena sighed at the same time. "This is cute. BUT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM?" Mina asked outraged.  
  
"I was twelve when he kissed me and thirteen when he left! Every other human being would say I had a crush on him and not that I was in love with him. It's a little difference." Lita noticed. "And if you don't mind I would like to change the subject now." The others nodded and they started to talk about other things.  
  
****  
  
Lita walked home late that evening. When she was on her way home she passed by the Higurashi shrine. Lita looked up the stairs and thought about if she should give Kagome a visit.  
  
Lita thought about it for a while and finally she started walking up the stairs. When she reached the front door she knocked and waited for a short moment. After some minutes Kagome's mother opened the door. "Can I help you?" She asked Lita friendly.  
  
"Miss Higurashi? I'm Lita Kino, you probably won't remember me and I . ."  
  
"Lita. Of course. It's been a while. So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I met Kagome today and I was wondering if I could talk to her. I know it's a bit late and she said that she had to learn, but it was a long time we didn't saw each other and her grandfather always says she was ill. So I wanted to take the chance to talk to her now."  
  
"I'm sorry but Kagome is sleeping already."  
  
Lita dropped her head. "Oh, well, could you say her that she should phone me when she has a free minute?"  
  
Miss Higurashi smiled. "I will. Goodnight Lita."  
  
"Goodnight." Lita turned round and walked back to the stairs. When she reached them she turned back to the house again. Suddenly Lita recognized a shadow walking into an old shed. *Kagome?*  
  
Curiously Lita walked to the shed and opened the door. When she entered the shed no one was there. Lita just wanted to walk outside again when her gaze fell on the well that was placed inside this shed. *God, its still here.* Lita walked closer to it and looked inside. "Kagome please tell me you haven't jumped inside this god damned well." She turned her back on it.  
  
*Why should she? She doesn't know about or maybe she does?* She took a deep breath and looked back at it. *Well, maybe I should give it a try.* Lita looked over the edge again and jumped into the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'll explain more exactly how Kagome and Lita know each other in one of the next chapters. So, tell me if you liked it. If you have questions ask me and I'll answer you.  
  
Coming next:  
  
"It's not only him you have to deal with."  
  
"I thought girls and boys couldn't be best friends?" 


	4. It's him

Title: Not like the other girls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: If reincarnation really exists, I swear my English teacher is the reincarnation of Miroku! There are three signs that show this: First if we wear things that are low-necked he stares at our neckline, second he calls all the girls darling or something else and third he WAS a monk!!! Anyway, I'm happy you like my story. Even if it isn't finished I'm thinking about doing a sequel! O_o Maybe I should wait with this. . . Thanks to the few that reviewed. I hope you'll review again. ^_^  
  
**** Scene changes  
  
* Thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 - It's him  
  
When Lita opened her eyes she still was inside of a well, but it wasn't the one she had jumped in. Lita looked up and saw the dark sky. She slowly climbed out of the well. When she reached the top something red was blocking her view.  
  
"Hey, who are you?"  
  
Lita looked up and saw a silver haired guy with dog ears on his head. Lita didn't know what to say, all she could do was stare at him.  
  
Suddenly Kagome showed up beside him. "Lita? What . . . what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just . . . um; you know this guy has dog ears?" Lita asked while pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I do. Um, this Inuyasha, he's a dog hanyou. Inuyasha this is Lita, she's a friend of mine." Kagome put a smile on her face and looked at Inuyasha. He didn't seem so happy either.  
  
"So, why are you here?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"I wanted to visit you, but your mother said you were asleep already and then I saw someone walking into the shed. I was curious and so I walked inside too, but there was no one. And then there was this well and I just jumped in it. I haven't thought about any consequences." Lita answered shrugging.  
  
Inuyasha moved closer to her face. "That brings me to one question: How where you able to jump through that well?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that Kagome only can jump through it because she has some Shikon shards with her, but you don't seem to have some of those shards, or am I wrong?"  
  
Lita eyed him suspicious. "I don't even know what you're talking about. I have never heard about any Shikon shards and I have no clue why I was able to come here. But maybe I should go back into my time." Lita said and wanted to jump back into the well.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "No way. Not until we don't know how you got here and since you don't know this by yourself this is going to be a damn long time." He pushed her on the ground and walked some steps away.  
  
Lita just glared at him and turned to Kagome. "Is he always like this? I don't have the need to stay here with a guy like him."  
  
Kagome snickered. "It's not only him you have to deal with."  
  
Lita looked at her questioning but before Kagome could give her an answer they both heard a male voice. "Hey, what took you so long?"  
  
Both girls turned around. A tall figure in a purple robe walked towards them. In his left hand he was carrying a golden staff and his right hand was covered by some kind of glove. His black hair was bound together in a low ponytail. The young man stopped immediate in front of Kagome and Lita.  
  
He looked down on the new arrival and eyed her from top to feet. Before he could say anything a little fox demon jumped on his shoulders. He also looked at Lita before he jumped right next to her. "Hello." He said friendly.  
  
"Um, hello." Was Lita's respond. She looked at Kagome and then back at the little kitsune. "What's your name?" She asked him.  
  
"I'm Shippo, I'm a fox demon. Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Lita, I'm an old friend of Kagome."  
  
"So you're a friend of us too." Shippo noticed happily.  
  
Lita smiled when Shippo jumped into her arms. "He's cute." Lita said to Kagome.  
  
"I know."  
  
*Lita?* Miroku thought. *Could this be her? She looks like her at last.* Inuyasha looked at Miroku and started to wave his hand in front of his eyes. "Hello! Earth to Miroku."  
  
Miroku turned to Inuyasha quickly. "Sorry, I haven't listened to you."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that, but I'm interested in the reason because you were spaced out." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and than back to Lita. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you're taking off her clothes in your thoughts."  
  
Miroku gave him an evil glare. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"Maybe because I know you."  
  
"If it interests you: I was just looking at her because she remembers me of someone I haven't seen a long time."  
  
"An old victim of your groping attacks?" Inuyasha started to laugh to himself.  
  
Meanwhile Lita had stood up and Shippo had jumped on Kagome's shoulders. Lita looked at the monk and noticed that he was staring at her. "Excuse me but, do you have a problem?" She asked politely.  
  
"Um, why?" He asked her.  
  
"Because you're staring at me like I'm an alien."  
  
He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Kagome giggled and looked at Lita. "Please no fights. I have seen what you've done to other people who have offended you."  
  
"He didn't offend me; he just gives me the feeling like I'm a creature from another planet."  
  
"Well, he's probably right. You're from the future, just like Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yeah right, but Miroku haven't looked at me like he looked at her. This is s little difference."  
  
Lita turned to the monk. "Miroku?"  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't introduce you two to each other so far." Kagome said and pointed to the monk. "This is Miroku a monk, well, he pretend to be one. Miroku this is Lita, she's a friend of mine and if you offend her she'll probably kill you."  
  
Kagome looked at Lita. Now she was the one who was staring. "Lita?" Kagome asked.  
  
Lita turned towards her and then looked back at Miroku. "Sorry, I . . . was just thinking." Lita looked at Miroku more closely. *The same violet eyes and this glove. Could it be?* Lita walked closer to him and took his right hand. *A rosary?* She moved her fingers over the fabric and looked into Miroku's eyes. "Why are you wearing a glove only on one hand?"  
  
"Because I have to. It's a curse. There is a hole in my hand."  
  
Lita's eyes snapped open. "The Kaazana."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yeah, that's right, but how could you . "He stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Li?"  
  
Her eyes started to sparkle and she nodded. Without any other word Miroku embraced her and hugged her tightly. Kagome and Inuyasha faced each other and shrugged at the same time.  
  
After some minutes Miroku and Lita parted away from each other, but she was still holding his hand. "You haven't found him yet, don't you?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, but it won't take long anymore." He tried to smile.  
  
Lita looked at him worried. "What do you mean? It doesn't take long until you found and kill Naraku or until you will get sucked up?"  
  
"Maybe both." He answered. "I'm sorry I haven't come to you, but I didn't want to hurt you. You know I promised you I'll come back without the Kaazana."  
  
"I know, but you always broke your promises." They started to giggle.  
  
Before anyone of them could say something, Inuyasha walked between them. "Wait you two: You know each other?"  
  
Miroku smiled. "Yeah, we were best friends."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I thought girls and boys couldn't be best friends?"  
  
"Obviously they are." Shippo mentioned.  
  
Kagome walked towards Lita. "Wait, this means you were here before?"  
  
Lita nodded. "Well, it's a long story."  
  
"We have time." Inuyasha said and sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it. Well, the chapter, the story will continue. So, please take your time and leave a review if you like to. Ja ne. ^_^  
  
Coming next:  
  
"Looks like you have changed."  
  
"They're kissing?" 


	5. New Promises

Title: Not like the other girls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: I had problems with uploading the new chapter. Fortunately it worked now. Besides I wasn't really in the mood to write because a neighbour of mine died a few days ago. Unfortunately I can't go to his funeral since I have an appointment at the doctor.  
  
babymar-mar: I don't know if the chapter is longer than the others, but it's definitely longer then the first version of it.  
  
shinkan neko85: I'm not quiet sure if Sango will appear. If she will appear, than later in the story.  
  
koosei: Well, Sango and Kirara will probably appear later in the story. I'm not quiet sure about this right now, but I'm looking to get them in somewhere. ^_^  
  
**** Scene changes  
  
* Thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 – New promises  
  
Lita sat at the fireplace together with Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo. They were all listening to what she told them. "I came here when I was a little child. My mother was from this time but when she came to the future she met my father and stayed there because my father wasn't able to get here. My mother always told me about this place and when I was three my father was on a business trip. She decided to show me this place and so we came here. I met Miroku and we two became best friends."  
  
"So, your mother was a demon?" Shippo asked.  
  
Lita shook her head. "I don't believe so. I'm not quiet sure what she was and since she's dead I can't ask her anymore."  
  
"Your mother is dead?" Inuyasha wanted to know.  
  
"So is my father. They both died in a plane crash when I was five. When the social department found out, they wanted to bring me to an orphanage. But since I didn't want to live in an orphanage I ran to the place the well was and jumped inside."  
  
Kagome looked at Lita. "I was three that time, but the shrine wasn't so big like it is now." She noticed. "I believe that the well wasn't inside a well or am I wrong?"  
  
"No, it wasn't but it belonged to the shrine anyways." Lita answered.  
  
"And when the shrine became larger the shed around the well was build." Kagome said and faced the ground for a short moment before she looked up at Lita again. "What happened when you came here?"  
  
"I searched for Miroku and told him what happened, he said I could stay here and I lived in a hut with an old man. I called him grandpa since he acted like he was my father, but only older." Lita smiled when she thought about it.  
  
Inuyasha faced Miroku and than Lita. "Why did you go back to your time anyway?"  
  
"Because I left her." Miroku answered. "I wanted to search Naraku. I was afraid because of the curse or maybe I was just afraid that I might hurt Lita."  
  
Lita looked into Miroku's eyes and blinked. Shippo pulled her out of her thoughts. "So Miroku left the village and you left this era?"  
  
The brunette nodded. "Yeah, I thought Miroku might come to my time when he had defeated Naraku, but he didn't come. I was thirteen when I came back in my time and the shrine had become bigger. Kagome's mother found me sitting in the shed and took me into the house." Lita looked at Kagome. "You know the rest."  
  
Kagome nodded lightly. "My mother told me that your parents were dead and from now on you would live with us."  
  
"But I didn't live with you the whole time, I believe I stayed at your house four months and than I lived together with my grandmother in a small apartment, but she died a short while after I moved in. From this moment on I was on my own again."  
  
"And it had worked like I see." Kagome noticed and looked at her. "But, I still don't know how you could pass the through the well. I don't think it is because that your mother lived in this time actually."  
  
"I'm not sure myself too." Lita lied. She was sure it had something to do with the fact that she was a sailor senshi and she didn't want Kagome to know that she was one of them; this was only bringing trouble with it.  
  
"Didn't you ask the people in the village if they knew your mother?" Shippo wanted to know.  
  
"Well I did, but most of the people said they didn't know her and some of them even moved on without saying anything. The people in the village acted strange when I was there anyway. Maybe they all knew my mother but didn't want to say because she turned her back on them to live in a more modern world." Lita said shrugging.  
  
"Maybe because they all think our world must be something bad." Kagome suggested. "I mean how would you explain them what a TV is? They would freak out if you would tell them it's a box and when you turn it on people talk."  
  
Lita giggled. "Yeah, they would think they're captured inside."  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo eyed them suspicious. "What are they talking about?" Shippo asked.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "Maybe some woman stuff."  
  
Kagome and Lita started to laugh when they heard the guys' conversation. "Well, maybe someday you should come in our time to see it yourself. It's hard to explain this to people who have never heard of this." Kagome said.  
  
"So, you and Miroku were friends huh?" Inuyasha asked to get the conversation back to the topic.  
  
"All the time."  
  
"And he didn't grope you?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"I mean, he has groped every girl so far and asked her to bear his child, didn't he do that with you?"  
  
Lita shook her head. "Not as far as I can remember." She turned to Miroku. "Looks like you have changed."  
  
"I'm having a hole in my hand that will suck me up one day; I have to think about children that will kill Naraku instead of me if I won't finish him." Miroku answered.  
  
"Weak defence." Inuyasha said. But Lita didn't listen. She looked at Miroku and stood up.  
  
"Can I talk to you? Alone?"  
  
"Of course." He answered and followed her.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked after them. "Do you think he will take this as a request to grope her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Kagome answered him.  
  
Shippo jumped on her shoulder. "What do you think they're talking about?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I have no clue, but it's not our business. We should let them talk." She suggested.  
  
****  
  
Lita stopped in front of an old tree. She turned to Miroku and looked at him. Miroku suddenly noticed that she was crying. "Li, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I thought you forget me."  
  
He embraced her and stroked through her hair. "How could I forget you? I always was thinking about you."  
  
"I was afraid something happened to you, you know, I told grandpa to tell you that I would be waiting for you."  
  
"He told me. But I didn't know what to do. I know I broke our first promise so I didn't want to brake the second. I promised you to come back without the Kazaana, but I failed."  
  
Lita looked up at him. "You know, all the time I stayed at the shrine, I was sitting in front of my window staring to that old shed waiting for you to come, but you never came. Kagome was asking me if was crazy because I stood there day and night."  
  
Miroku put a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't come. I often wanted to but I thought you would be mad with me because I hadn't found Naraku and I wasn't even quiet sure where you lived. I mean, just imagine when I came out of the well Kagome would have found me."  
  
"She would have screamed and called the police so they could take you in prison."  
  
Miroku chuckled at that thought. Lita put her head back to his chest again. "Can you promise me not to leave me this time?"  
  
"Yeah, I promise. This time we'll not break apart so easily." Lita smiled. "Hey, what was that? A smile? You haven't smiled the last few minutes; this should be a good sign for the future." Miroku said and pressed her closer to his chest.  
  
Lita smiled even more. "Miroku? Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Mmh, sure."  
  
"There was something I wanted to tell you the day you left, but it was too late." She raised her head. "I . . . love you. I have loved you all the time but I was afraid telling you."  
  
He smiled. "It's okay. I love you too."  
  
Her eyes meet his and he bend down to give her a small and soft kiss on her lips. When he went back Lita's eyes were still closed. Miroku looked at her. "You can open your eyes again, it's over."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him. "But what if I don't want it to be over?" Miroku couldn't resist a smile and bend down. Their lips touched again and they shared a more passionate kiss.  
  
****  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were hiding behind some bushes and watched the scene in some distance. When Miroku and Lita kissed, Inuyasha turned away. "This is disgusting."  
  
Kagome couldn't avoid a smile. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean this . . . kissing stuff."  
  
"They're kissing?" Shippo asked and jumped up and down. "I want to see."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him. "I swear you don't want to see."  
  
"Inuyasha. They're just kissing." Kagome said and shrugged. "Kikyo kissed you too and afterwards you didn't say it was disgusting. Why now?"  
  
"Because these two over there are kissing so deeply that they could check on each others tonsils!" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"You could at least act as if you were happy for Miroku." Kagome said a bit angry.  
  
"I am happy that he found someone, but this will cost us time. I mean, they're in love and so they will keep on kissing the whole time and I'll swear to god I know that Miroku manages it to get her pregnant. Do you know what this will mean?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."  
  
"She can't fight with us and we have to keep an eye on her. What if a demon attacks her and something will happen to her 'Not-yet-born-baby'? She'll cry the whole time and Miroku has to cheer her up. So there'll be only me who can protect the group if we get into trouble." Inuyasha explained angrily.  
  
"First: Stop yelling around. Second: Shippo and I can protect the group as well. And third: They didn't even have sex! Didn't your mother tell you that you can't get pregnant because of kissing?" Kagome asked outraged.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her quietly. Suddenly Shippo cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if I disturb you, but I have a question." Kagome and Inuyasha looked down to the little kitsune. "What is sex?"  
  
Kagome turned red. "Um ... nothing that interests you. By the way you're too young for knowing about this stuff."  
  
"Why does everyone think I'm too young for things like that?" Shippo asked outraged.  
  
"Maybe because it's true." Inuyasha mentioned. "You will find out someday anyway."  
  
Shippo mumbled some things to himself and turned away from the kissing scene. Meanwhile Inuyasha jumped on a nearby tree and looked over the land. Kagome looked up at him. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just don't want to see this ..." He didn't know what to say.  
  
"You mean you don't want to see them kiss?"  
  
"Yeah and by the way, you shouldn't spy on them. I mean you were the one who said we should let them be alone 'cause it's their business."  
  
Kagome blushed lightly. Inuyasha was right. Kagome turned her back to Miroku and Lita and walked over to Shippo.  
  
"What know?" He asked. "Want to tell me about stuff I don't need to know?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I think you're a bit too young to know about this."  
  
"Okay, but next time; don't even mention things I 'don't-need-to-know'."  
  
"Promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I finally managed it to finish this chapter. The next one is in work but I'm in some kind in a lack for time, since I promised a friend I'm going to tidy up her room. The only problem is she's living in another town and it's not really located next to my hometown. ^_^  
  
If anyone wonders what's this thing with Lita's mother, I can tell you I have an idea concerning why no one talked about her, but it'll take some time until we reach this point. Review if you like and stay tuned; next chappy is in progress. ^_^  
  
Coming next:  
  
"You spied on us?"  
  
"He's just teasing you." 


	6. Only good friends, huh?

Title: Not like the other girls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait. My parents were mad with me because I got a bad grade in maths so they didn't allow me to go in the internet for a long time.  
  
Fortunately, I had enough time to write some more chapters. If I'm right I have make some notes already for the 15th chapter! This is gonna be a long story. I had some really good ideas I didn't wrote down and now they're vanished somewhere in my brain. Maybe I get them out some day.  
  
Okay, I hope you'll like the chapter and leave a review for me. Please??? *smiles*  
  
**** Scene changes  
  
* Thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 – Only good friends, huh?  
  
When Lita and Miroku returned back to the group Inuyasha looked at them with an evil grin. Miroku looked at him. "What?"  
  
"We were best friends." Inuyasha said imitating Miroku's voice.  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to say?"  
  
"Just that we saw you two kissing."  
  
"You spied on us?" Lita asked outraged and looked at Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo. When her view fell on the little kitsune he shook his head immediately.  
  
"I didn't spy on you. Inuyasha said your kissing was disgusting, because you checked on each others tonsils, so I didn't look." Shippo said in defeat. "And than he said something about babies, and Kagome talked about sex; but I don't know what it means so far."  
  
"It's better if you don't know." Miroku mentioned. He looked at Lita. She had formed her hands into fists and looked at Inuyasha furious. Suddenly she ran over to Inuyasha and began to choke him.  
  
"Lita stop it!" Kagome demanded but Lita didn't react. "Lita!"  
  
Lita turned around and faced Kagome, her grip around Inuyasha's neck loosened. Kagome smiled contended and Lita turned back to Inuyasha. "Be careful what you say, next time Kagome might not be near to help you."  
  
She stood up and walked some meters away from Inuyasha and sat down in front of the fire. Miroku sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the couple and growled. "Just good friends ... blabla."  
  
Kagome had heard what Inuyasha had mumbled to himself and gave him an evil glare. "Inuyasha, why don't you just shut up?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I can do one thing that'll keep you quiet and I think you won't like; so just shut your mouth and you won't have to deal with the consequences." Kagome said and smiled brightly.  
  
"And what thing would that be?"  
  
Kagome smiled even more. Miroku and Lita now looked at Kagome. Miroku had just a little clue what Kagome was talking about, other than Lita; she had a questioning look on her face until . . .  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha necklace started to glow and he fell face first on the ground.  
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath.  
  
Lita giggled to herself as she looked at Inuyasha's dirt covered face. She turned to Kagome. "Got one more of those? Maybe I should get one for Miroku." Miroku glared at her. "Oh, come on. It was just a joke."  
  
"Hope so."  
  
At that moment Shippo yawned. He jumped into Kagome's arms and snuggled close to her. "Looks like you're tired huh?" Kagome asked him.  
  
Shippo nodded lightly. His eyes were closed and he wasn't far away from sleeping. Kagome looked at the others. Lita sure was tired too, it was a hard day for her and Kagome didn't know about what had happen in the morning. Miroku didn't look tired at all, but the fact that he 'had' to share his blanket with Lita made him very tired.  
  
And Inuyasha? Well, he didn't slept very much at all, especially not in the last few days. They were still searching for Naraku and Sesshoumaru couldn't be far away though.  
  
Inuyasha felt that something was strange with Lita but he didn't know what it was; even though he was sure Sesshoumaru was interested in her; although she was a human. Something inside of Lita wasn't human at all; Inuyasha could feel it and he wondered if Kagome knew this.  
  
Kagome lay on her side and Shippo rested beside her. Kagome had put a blanket over them and had put an arm around Shippo protectively.  
  
Miroku lay on his back while Lita rested her head on his chest. Miroku embraced her softly and gave her a good night kiss on her temple. "Goodnight." He whispered softly.  
  
"Goodnight." Lita said and smiled.  
  
Inuyasha jumped on a tree. He looked down at his sleeping friends. How could they sleep? How could he not? Inuyasha looked into the dark sky. The campfire slowly went out and everything became quiet.  
  
****  
  
Two hours later Inuyasha woke up. His eyes moved around, he had heard something. What, he didn't know, but someone was moving towards the group.  
  
Inuyasha stayed in his tree, hoping this 'someone' would think he was sleeping. But Inuyasha's plan failed: Lita woke up.  
  
He looked down at her. *Why do you have to wake up right now?!*  
  
Lita looked around. Miroku, Kagome and Shippo were still sleeping, but where was Inuyasha? She stood up and walked some meters away from the group, still searching for the dog hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her interested. Was she searching him? Inuyasha didn't bother. Whatever he had heard before; now it was gone. Inuyasha couldn't smell anything and so he went back to his kind of sleep.  
  
Lita sighed. She couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere. Maybe she should ask him in the morning where he had been. Anyway he was a hanyou; maybe he slept somewhere else or just didn't sleep and walked through the forest. Lita decided to walk back to the others, although she wasn't far away, she didn't feel save. Something was bothering her. It was quiet. Too quiet.  
  
Lita turned around and her eyes widened. She wanted to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. Another hand grabbed one of her arms and she was hardly pushed against a tree. Lita winced and stared at the person. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on both cheeks. Lita noticed that her attacker had the same claws, same hair and the same amber eyes like Inuyasha. *Brothers?* Lita looked at him; he seemed to be a full demon.  
  
Lita turned her head to the side and started to struggle as hard as she could. The man in front of her smiled. "You can't run away."  
  
"What do you want from me?" Lita asked angrily when her attacker removed the hand of her mouth.  
  
"I just want to know who and what you are." The man responded. Lita looked at him like she didn't know what he was talking about. "You look like you're from Kagome's time."  
  
*He knows her?*  
  
"You're not a real human." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Let me go!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Not until I know what I want to know." He said grinning evilly. "So, what's your name?"  
  
Lita remained silent. She was not in the mood for questioning games anymore. He grabbed her arms and pressed her against the tree once more. "I'll let you go if you tell me."  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that you won't let me go if I tell you?"  
  
Again he grinned. He put his right hand up in the air and punched just a few inches from her face into the tree. "You should think about your decision again." He suggested.  
  
Now Lita grinned. "Just fuck yourself. Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!" Green light started to surround her; lightning appeared and wrapped her body up. Her attacker went back and the time the lightning had faded Lita was left in her sailor suit. Lita was ready to fight this guy, whoever he was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, get away from her!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. He, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo stood some meters behind him.  
  
"So my brother decides to join the fight. This will make fun. After all I can beat you lightly and this girl is mainly human; probably she can't even fight or am I wrong?" Sesshoumaru looked at her and smiled challenging. "Show me what you can."  
  
"Don't Lita. He's just teasing you." Kagome said worried.  
  
Lita looked at Kagome for a short while, than back at Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry. I can handle this guy."  
  
"Really?" Sesshoumaru asked and ran towards her.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Lita shouted. The attack hit Sesshoumaru and he fell backwards on the ground. He didn't except this. Inuyasha smiled when he saw his brother being hit by a woman.  
  
Sesshoumaru's gaze wandered between Lita and Inuyasha. His brother obviously liked the fact that a woman was able to beat him like that. Sesshoumaru slowly stood up and started to walk towards Lita. He stopped when he noticed little sparks coming from her hands.  
  
"One step closer and you're a dead man." Lita said angrily.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. "Until next time." With that he started running away from the group.  
  
When Sesshoumaru had disappeared in the dark Kagome, Miroku and Shippo ran towards Lita. Lita looked at them. "So, looks like you found out my little secret." She said and shrugged.  
  
"Looks like." Kagome answered. "I never thought you'd be one of the sailor senshis. This is so cool!"  
  
"Well, it's hard. But it's also 'cool' to have a friend who knows about this 'world'."  
  
Kagome smiled and so did Lita. Shippo looked at her. "So, you're fighting with us now?"  
  
Lita nodded and looked at Miroku. He was staring at her; again. "You know what?" He started. "I like your outfit. Especially your skirt."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, so did Inuyasha. "There's the Miroku we all know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I know Sesshoumaru actually has lost one arm in a battle with Inuyasha, but everything's possible in fan fics. Maybe it just did grow again; which would make no sense anyway. Besides I need your suggestions: Which other scout, who's not in the feudal era yet, should be paired with Sesshoumaru. Serena doesn't work since she's still happy with Darien, but everyone else is welcome. So please tell me who you want to see him paired with.  
  
Good bye for now!  
  
Coming next:  
  
"I already know them, don't I?"  
  
"I know you'll return." 


	7. Fill us in

Title: Not like the other girls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: I'm totally hyper and I don't know why. My mind is exploding because I have so many ideas. Unfortunately most of them don't fit into this story. O_o But I also have ideas for this story. I can't stop writing but I should I'm writing many test this and next week, so I should learn but I can't cause my fingers need to do something. I'm so hyper I'm writing things for my stories everywhere: on papers, in books, on my hands, on hands of other people . . . My mind is spinning. *I can't stop writing. I can't stop writing.* I'm so hyper I finished a puzzle with 1000 pieces in three hours; that scares me cause I never did make this puzzle before and it's so multicoloured it's like 1 piece has 30 different colours on it. ^_^ You see? I can't stop writing. Someone help me!  
  
Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter.  
  
koosei: Sango will appear in later chapters. I don't know when exactly but she will be there. I'll inform you before she shows up. ^_^  
  
**** Scene changes  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 – Fill us in  
  
After they had returned to the camp Inuyasha and the others started to ask Lita questions about her live as a sailor senshi and how she became one.  
  
Lita told them nearly everything they wanted to know and all they had to. Shippo listened quietly. He couldn't really believe what Lita was telling them. She talked about other planets and that each one of them has a princess; and Lita herself was one.  
  
"Which senshi are you?" Miroku asked her.  
  
"I'm sailor Jupiter, the senshi of Thunder and Lightning and one of Serenity's protectors." Lita said.  
  
"So my brother was struck by lightning?!" Inuyasha noticed smiling.  
  
Lita grinned. "Yeah, and he didn't seem to like."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't resist a smile.  
  
Kagome asked most of the questions. Of course she wanted to know who the other senshis were, but Lita didn't tell. "Oh come on. Who are they?"  
  
"No, I don't tell you. I should ask them first." Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you know it's too dangerous for us; and for you. You already know that I'm one of them. The others have to decide if they want you to know."  
  
Kagome looked at Lita for a while. "I already know them, don't I?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" Lita asked a bit nervous.  
  
"Remember when I met you on my way back home? You told me you have a meeting with your friends. You said Ami still helps you and the others; and you're meeting each others regularly." Kagome noticed. "Said things keep you together."  
  
Lita took a deep breath. "This could be all kind of things."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
Lita didn't respond to her statement. She turned away and looked into the sky. The sun was starting to rise slowly. A second day in the feudal era would begin and Lita didn't know what would happen.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her all the time she was talking. Miroku noticed this, but he didn't ask why he did so. Lita stood up and walked some meters away from the group when Inuyasha called her. "Lita?" She turned around. "Is there any chance we could meet the other senshis?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just thinking. Maybe they could help us. Naraku is very strong and well, I'm not quiet sure if we can handle him alone."  
  
"This sounded different from what you were saying some weeks ago." Miroku noticed when he came up behind the dog hanyou. "You said we could easily beat him."  
  
"I changed my mind. After the last battle with him I recognized it could be hard." Inuyasha said harshly and turned back to Lita. "So, what do you think? Are they going to help us?"  
  
"I'm not quiet sure. Maybe I should go back and ask them." Lita suggested.  
  
"Good idea. I can come with you." Kagome said. "I need some things. We could go today and then we'll meet us somewhere and come back here again."  
  
"Sounds great." Lita noticed.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "So you're going back home too?"  
  
"Just for a short time. Maybe one or two days." Kagome said in a calm voice. "I can bring some ramen with me."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Okay, you can go, but it better be lots of ramen."  
  
Lita, Shippo and Miroku started to giggle in unison. Inuyasha looked at them. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Shippo answered with a smile on his small face.  
  
"You're sure?" Inuyasha asked him and formed his right hand into a fist.  
  
Kagome noticed Inuyasha's anger. "Inuyasha please. Stay away from Shippo."  
  
Inuyasha growled and jumped on a tree. Kagome looked up at him and then she turned back to Lita. "So, I'm going to pack my things and than we can go back."  
  
Lita nodded and Kagome started to pack her things. Since Lita had nothing with her she decided to help Kagome. When they were ready Kagome turned to Lita. "So, I'm ready; we can go if you want."  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute." Lita said. Kagome nodded and she started to walk to the nearby well. Lita turned her back to Kagome and searched for Miroku. He sat some meters away from the camp. Lita walked over to him and placed herself near him. "Are you angry?"  
  
"Why should I?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because I'm going back."  
  
"I know you'll return." He looked at her. "I hope they'll help you."  
  
"Us. We're on the same side; we are one group; although I'm just here for the second day I feel like I'm part of you all. I know you and Kagome for some time, actually I know you for all of my life." Lita took his hand. "I know how much it means to you to kill Naraku and I know we have not much time."  
  
Miroku put a smile on his face. "Enough to kill him. You should go Kagome is waiting for you; and you should hurry up. Inuyasha isn't really nice when Kagome isn't around."  
  
Lita stood up and so did Miroku. "I'll see you in one or two days." Lita gave him a small kiss on the lips and ran to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the girls until they jumped into the well. Miroku watched Inuyasha and sighed; this would be a hard and long time.  
  
Shippo sat in front of the well. Kagome and Lita were probably already back in their time and would search for the other senshis. Now all Shippo could do was waiting for them to come back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, we have one voice for Amy and also one voice for Rei to be paired with Fluffy. I start to like this name. Actually I bought me a little white sheep and named it Fluffy. I didn't know any other name and the sheep is just . . . fluffy. ^_^  
  
Please review, I still need some suggestion for who should be paired with Fluffy. I don't think it would be a good idea pairing him with Amy AND Rei. This goes out to everyone who didn't vote so far: PLEASE VOTE!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Coming next:  
  
"This is definitely more comfortable then just a blanket on the bare ground."  
  
"This sounds so sweet!" 


	8. Back Home

Title: Not like the other girls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: Here I am again. The last two weeks were quite busy. We wrote a lot of tests but now I have a bit time to relax. Fortunately next week I have two free days. sighs  
  
Special thanks go to:  
  
Bob  
  
koosei  
  
babymar-mar  
  
Thanks for your reviews; I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.  
  
----Scene changes  
  
--Thoughts--

* * *

Chapter 8 – Back home  
  
Kagome and Lita climbed out of the well and walked out of the shed. Because it was early in the morning no one was outside, so they hadn't to be afraid that someone else than a person of Kagome's family would see them.  
  
Kagome looked around. "I suppose my family is still sleeping." She closed the door of the shed and shrugged. "I've totally lost my sense for time."  
  
"No wonder. When you're with Inuyasha you don't have to go to bed at a certain time. You can stay awake as long as you want; it's different than when you have to go to school." Lita answered.  
  
Kagome nodded. "What will you do now?"  
  
Lita looked at Kagome. "Well, I should get some new clothes and than I will try to catch up my friends on their way to school."  
  
"I can give you some of my clothes for now." Kagome suggested. "Then you'll have some time for a small breakfast."  
  
"Why not?" Lita answered and smiled.  
  
Lita followed Kagome inside the house. To their surprise Kagome's mother was awake. She stood in the kitchen and when she saw her daughter she smiled. "I see you have returned?!"  
  
"Yeah, but I just need some things and Lita needs some of her stuff too." Kagome answered and looked at her mother. "Is it okay if she has breakfast with us?"  
  
"Of course it is." Her mother answered. She looked at Lita. "So you found out?"  
  
Lita nodded. "I saw Kagome the evening I came here to talk to her and then I saw her walking into the old shed. I somehow ended up inside the well and when I climbed out I saw Kagome and some other people." Lita said and hoped Kagome's mother wouldn't ask more.  
  
"I see." She answered and started to prepare breakfast for the two girls.  
  
Lita followed Kagome upstairs to her room. "So your mother knows about this 'world'?"  
  
"Yes, and so does grandpa and Souta. When I came back here the first time Inuyasha followed me and so my family meet him." Kagome opened the door to her room. "As long as no one else sees him jumping around in Tokyo everything's okay."  
  
Kagome stopped talking when she entered her room; she walked over to her bed and let out a sigh of relief when she let herself fall on it. "This is definitely more comfortable then just a blanket on the bare ground."  
  
Lita smiled and sat on a chair. She looked out of the window. Kagome looked up and watched her. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I was just thinking about my friends." Lita dropped her head. "I've been away for two days now and I'm sure they are in sorrow about me. That's why I'm afraid a bit, what if they don't help me at all."  
  
"I'm sure they will. Why shouldn't they?"  
  
"Because they might be angry." Lita looked at Kagome. "They day I met you on your way home I had a meeting with them because I was some kind of ill."  
  
"Ill?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"Well, some kind of. I started to have dreams about Miroku and it got even worse. When I was in school I was spaced out for a while and when I was back in reality I cried all the time. My teacher send me home and my friends wanted to know what these dreams were about." Lita sighed. "I told them they were about some guy I was friends with and that he walked away. They were all in sorrow because of the incident at school and I have the unwell feeling that they aren't very glad about the fact that I was gone; especially in my condition."  
  
Kagome looked at Lita. "You loved Miroku since the day you know him, don't you?"  
  
"Not exactly that day." Lita smiled when she recalled the memory. "It was one day when we were playing. He chased me through the village we were living and when he got me he was making jokes and said I won't get him ever. So I challenged him saying I would before he could count to three."  
  
Kagome listened to Lita. "So he started to count?"  
  
"Yeah, and I got him just before he could say three." Lita answered.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked curious.  
  
Lita's eyes started to shine brightly but her voice was calm. "We fell on the ground and rolled down a hill. He had tickled me; he knew I didn't like. When we stopped he suddenly kissed me."  
  
Kagome sighed. "This sounds so sweet!"  
  
"But that was all. Miroku ran away and when I wanted to talk about it he just . . . well, he didn't want to talk about." Lita looked at Kagome. "Besides I was twelve and he was fifteen. He maybe was afraid because of Naraku's curse."  
  
"So he didn't want to hurt you." Kagome noticed.  
  
"Maybe." Lita took a deep breath and put a smile on her face to look happier. "You said I'll get some new clothes, so where are they?"  
  
Kagome smiled and stood up. "I'll get you something, give me a moment." She walked over to her wardrobe and opened a door. Lita looked at Kagome curiously. "If it would be possible I would like NO skirts!"  
  
Kagome looked at her. "You do wear a skirt when you're a sailor senshi, why not now?"  
  
"I can't fight in skirts, well at least not in my 'spare time'. When I'm transformed I have my attack, but in real life I have to fight with my hands and my feet; doesn't work so good in skirts, don't you think?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "So Jeans would be better."  
  
"Much better." Lita said and smiled.  
  
Kagome handed Lita a pair of Jeans and a light green top. Lita put on the clothes and thanked Kagome for them. Kagome smiled. "No problem."  
  
"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" Kagome's mother shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"We're coming." Kagome answered and she and Lita walked downstairs. They had just started eating when Kagome's brother walked in. He looked at Lita confused.  
  
"Souta, this is my friend Lita. Lita this is my brother Souta."  
  
Lita smiled and waved her hand. "Hi."  
  
"Hi." He said and sat down on the other end of the table. Kagome and Lita silently ate their breakfast. Suddenly Kagome started to speak. "So, when are we meeting again?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I'll have a meeting with them first, I don't think that Ami would skip school." Lita said thoughtfully.  
  
"But it's important." Kagome noticed. "You could tarn it as a 'meeting'."  
  
Lita nodded. "I try and I think we should meet at the well at . . . let's say five o'clock. Gives me enough time to tell them everything and it'll be enough time if they don't skip school."  
  
Kagome agreed. She noticed Souta's confused expression on his face. "She knows about the well and Inuyasha."  
  
Souta nodded. "I see."  
  
Lita looked at the clock. It was 7.50 a.m.. "Maybe I should go now. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay." Kagome said. Lita walked to the front door and opened it. "Hey Lita." Lita turned around and looked at Kagome. "Good luck."  
  
Lita smiled. "I'll surely need it." With that Lita walked outside. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. --I hope they won't be angry.--

* * *

It should be getting interesting the next chapter. Lita will meet the other senshis. Leave a review. I would like to know your opinion about this chapter. I still need some votes. The current result is:  
  
Rei- 2  
  
Amy- 2  
  
Minako - 1  
  
Coming next:  
  
"Can we go somewhere else?"  
  
"I don't have the need to hear that all along." 


	9. I need your help

Title: Not like the other girls  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: I'm so happy and I don't know why. This week is the best of my life! I love my life, I love my pets, I love . . . . Doesn't matter, I simply love everything!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
minnieshon: Could work, but there still would be the question who will be paired with Koga and who with Fluffy . . . I have an idea. –Laughs evilly-  
  
---- Scene changes  
  
--Thoughts--

* * *

Chapter 9 – I need your help  
  
When Lita reached the school she looked for Ami, but she wasn't there yet. Lita decided to wait outside the school ground so that none of their teacher's would see them. Lita sat on a wooden bench and looked around. After some time Lita recognized a blue haired girl walking towards the school. Lita sighed; it was Ami.  
  
Ami stopped when she saw Lita waiting for her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "No wait, where were you? We were in sorrow about you and you were just . . . gone!"  
  
"Ami, please calm down." Lita said and put her hands on Ami's shoulders. "I'll tell you everything, but not here. Can we go somewhere else?"  
  
"Now?" Ami asked surprised.  
  
Lita nodded. "It's important." Ami looked at Lita for a long time without saying anything. "Please Ami." Lita said begging.  
  
Ami faced the books she was holding in her hands, a sigh escaped her lips. "Okay, but just because I think it'll must be really serious if you want me to skip school."  
  
Lita smiled brightly and embraced Ami happily. "Thank you so much. Let's go and see if we meet Serena on the way."  
  
Ami nodded and both girls walked away from the school.  
  
----  
  
Ami and Lita sat at a table in the arcade together with Serena. Of course she was late for school and so she decided to join her friends; detention could wait. After Andrew had brought them something to drink Serena looked at Lita. "So, where were you?"  
  
"It's a bit complicated." Lita said.  
  
"I think it's not that complicated for me." Ami smiled and so did Lita as she got the hint. Serena looked at them a bit angry. "I'll understand it too!" She complained. "Tell us."  
  
"Well, I told you I met a friend when I was on my way to the arcade; when I walked home I thought about visiting her, but her mother said she was asleep. But then I saw Kagome walking into an old shed." Lita told them.  
  
"Kagome is the friend you met." Serena noticed.  
  
"Yeah, we knew us for some time." Lita answered. "Anyway I followed her into the shed but she wasn't there, the only thing I saw was an old well and without thinking about it I jumped into it. The well is some kind of tunnel between this world and the feudal era. She has friends there and they need our help."  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "Our help?"  
  
"I was attacked and I transformed. Kagome soon found out who the other senshis were." Lita looked at Ami and than at Serena. "Her friends in that time have a big enemy and Inuyasha, a dog hanyou; he thinks that they can't handle him, so he asked me to ask you to help him and the others."  
  
"We should talk about that with the others." Serena mentioned.  
  
"I know, but right now I'm talking with you." Lita looked at her friends pleading. "It's more complicated than you think."  
  
Ami and Serena waited for Lita to talk but instead a lone tear rolled over Lita's cheek. Ami placed herself beside Lita and put an arm around her. "What happened?"  
  
"Remember I told you about this boy who broke a promise?"  
  
Ami nodded. "Yeah I do." Serena nodded too.  
  
Lita looked at Ami. "He lives in the feudal era; he's also a friend of Kagome."  
  
"You met him again?" Ami asked and Lita nodded. "And I assume he loves you and you love him. That's why it's complicated."  
  
"It's not just that." Lita said. "Miroku has a black hole in his right hand; it's a curse from Naraku. Naraku is the one Inuyasha and the others want to kill." The two girls listened silently. "The black hole will suck up Miroku someday, unless we can kill Naraku in time."  
  
Serena understand. "That's why you want us to help you."  
  
"I don't think Miroku has much time left." Lita's eyes filled with tears again. "He'll die. I know he's the one I was looking for and now . . . I don't want to let it end like this."  
  
"How about if we call the others to a meeting at Rei's?" Ami suggested. Lita nodded in agreement. The three girls stood up and left the arcade.  
  
----  
  
Later that day Serena, Ami, Lita, Rei, Mina and the two cats met at the temple. Lita told the others what had happened when she was gone and that she needed their help.  
  
Mina was exited; of course she wanted to go to the feudal era and help Lita's new friends, but the main reason she wanted to go there was Miroku. She wanted to see if he really was the 'right one' for Lita.  
  
Rei wasn't sure about travelling to the feudal era, after all there were demons they had to fight and in this time there were also demons that had to be killed if they would attack the people living here, but Luna said that Rei's suspicion would not be well-founded since there was no attack for two months now. "The demons run out." Artemis noticed. "It wouldn't be any problem if we go there and help them."  
  
Lita sighed in relief and thanked them for their support, but Rei still didn't like the idea. "I think there's more you just don't tell us." Lita looked at her. "I'm sure that this hanyou and his companions can kill Naraku, so why do they need our help?"  
  
Lita looked at Ami and Serena. Ami nodded. "You should tell them."  
  
Mina looked at Ami and than at Lita. "Tell us what?"  
  
Everyone faced Lita. She took a deep breath. "They can kill him, but it takes too much time; time they don't have – time Miroku doesn't have."  
  
"What do you mean?" Luna asked.  
  
"Naraku put a curse on Miroku's grandfather; every man in Miroku's family is affected by it." Lita answered. "He has a black hole in his hand and it'll suck him up someday. I don't know when but I'm sure he hasn't much time left. This is why we need your help."  
  
Mina's expression on her face could be described with one word – shocked. "He'll die?" She asked with wide opened eyes.  
  
Lita nodded.  
  
"But he can't die!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Mina." Rei said calmly.  
  
Mina looked at Rei. "No 'Mina'! Lita is in love with that guy and he's obviously in love with her; and now he's going to die."  
  
"Thank you Mina." Lita mentioned. Mina looked at her. "I don't have the need to hear that all along."  
  
"I'm sorry." Mina said and dropped her head.  
  
Rei looked at Lita. Suddenly all her doubts had vanished. "Okay, I'm coming with you and I think the others will come with us too. Or am I wrong?"  
  
Serena smiled. "Rei's right. We'll help you."  
  
Lita smiled brightly and embraced each of her friends. "Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem." Ami said and stood up. "We maybe should pack some things. Where do we meet again?"  
  
"You know the Higurashi Shrine?" Lita asked. The others nodded. "We meet there. When you walk up the stairs you'll see and old shed. Kagome and I will be waiting there for you. I'll have to get some things myself. Let's meet there at five o'clock."  
  
"It's a deal!" Serena said.  
  
Everyone except Rei stood up and walked home to pack some things they might need. Rei for her part had no need to hurry since she was living in the temple; even though she went to her room and started packing her things. She wondered what would await them in the feudal era.  
  
Lita walked home fast, she couldn't await the moment she would be back and see Miroku again.

* * *

Okay, this is going to be important:  
  
I will put the one who gets the most votes with Fluffy and the other one with Koga. The one with least of all votes will get . . . no one. It's hard but it has to be; not everyone can be happy. You can still vote until chapter 10 is published. I will put the end results in chapter 11 so that everyone will know about it.  
  
Current result for now is:  
  
Ami – 4  
  
Rei – 2  
  
Mina – 1  
  
Coming Next:  
  
"So do you love her?"  
  
"If this would happen I should be dead by now." 


	10. Boy Talk

**Title**: Not like the other girls  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
**AN**: Sorry, I was busy with my work so it took me some time until I got some minutes to write this chapter. We had many projects in the kindergarten I'm working at but now the projects are nearly over.  
  
**Important**

Okay, now to something concerning the story: shinkan neko85 had the idea of the following pairings: Rei/Fluffy, Mina/Koga and Ami/Ginta. Since litakino22 agreed with that suggestion I think I will do the pairings like that. I hope everyone is happy with the pairings.  
  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 10 – Boy Talk  
  
While Kagome and Lita were back in their time Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting under a tree nearby the well. Kagome had said they would be back in one or two days; now it was the first day and it would be over soon.  
  
Shippo sat in front of the well and looked inside. He always waited for Kagome there until she returned. Shippo didn't understand why Inuyasha could be so calm when Kagome wasn't around. Something could happen to her, even if she was in her time.  
  
Shippo sighed and looked into the sky.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't understand Kagome."  
  
Miroku looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that she has to go back to her time? Why couldn't she let Lita go there alone?"  
  
"Kagome said she needs some things." Miroku noticed.  
  
Inuyasha growled and Miroku started to smile. Inuyasha looked at him angrily. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking. Could it be that you are a bit jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? Me?" Inuyasha asked outraged.  
  
"Yeah, maybe she has someone who's waiting for her in her time." Miroku suggested.  
  
Again a growl escaped Inuyasha's lips. Miroku smiled again. "You can't know."  
  
"It doesn't interest me, if she has someone else – please, why not. It's her life." Inuyasha faced Miroku. "What about you? Are you jealous?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"What if Lita has someone else?"  
  
Miroku laughed. "This is ridiculous."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"First because she would never betray any of her friends. Second because she kissed me and she wouldn't do so if she had someone else and third because she said she loved me." Miroku answered.  
  
"So do you love her?"  
  
"What is this going to be?" Miroku wanted to know. "It never interest you what I was thinking or even feeling and now?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm just curious. I mean, it looks like you really love her and she really loves you; and this although you're a perverted monk. And this surprises me. I think she's willing to bear your child but you don't ask her, yet you don't even touch her like you do touch other girls."  
  
"This is because she is not like the other girls. She special to me and I don't want to hurt her. What if she gets pregnant and gets the child and I'm dead? She has to raise the child all alone. I don't want this." Miroku exclaimed. "Before we can build up a family we have to kill Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha nodded understanding. "So you want to wait until Naraku is dead."  
  
"I'm just afraid I might not survive our fight with Naraku." Miroku's head dropped.  
  
"Hey don't be so negative." Inuyasha said laughing and put a hand on Miroku's back. Miroku faced him with a sad look on his face. Inuyasha's eyes grew big. "Wait! Don't tell me this is true!"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"How long?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe one month maybe only one week. I can feel it. This is why I pray that Lita's friends will come here and help us."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku for a long time. He just wanted to say something when Shippo returned to them. Inuyasha looked at the little kitsune and tried to look happier, but he failed. Was Miroku really going to die this soon? If yes, Lita and her friends had to hurry; they needed to kill Naraku soon.

* * *

At five p.m. Lita and Kagome stood in front of the old shed. Lita stared at it for a whole time. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a voice call her name, but she didn't react on it at all; it seemed so far away.  
  
"Lita!" Kagome was getting angry by now. How loud did she have to shout so that Lita would hear her? Kagome touched Lita's shoulder and shook her friend lightly. Lita's head turned around slowly. "Lita, are you okay?"  
  
Lita stared at Kagome but didn't respond. "Lita?"  
  
The brunette shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't listen."  
  
"I noticed that? What's the matter?"  
  
Lita shrugged. "I'm not sure. I have this feeling. Something is going on in the feudal era."  
  
"Something?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're one of those persons who can fell things that happen somewhere else?"  
  
"No, I just . . . I don't know. Maybe I'm just worried." Lita looked towards the stairs.  
  
"You're worried because of Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
Lita nodded. "What if we can't kill Naraku in time? What if we can't beat him at all? Inuyasha said he's strong."  
  
"He's powerful." Kagome stated. "In fact he's the most powerful demon which has ever existed and if he gets the Shikon no Tama he will become even more powerful."  
  
Lita faced Kagome. "How powerful is he now?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. The only thing I know is that he played a trick on Inuyasha and Kikyo."  
  
"Who's Kikyo?"  
  
"She was a priestess. I'm her reincarnation." Kagome said coldly.  
  
Lita eyed Kagome sceptical. "You don't like being her reincarnation, don't you?"  
  
"She tries to take Inuyasha to hell because she thinks he stole the Shikon no Tama 50 years ago. Naraku had played a trick on her and Inuyasha because Naraku wanted to have the jewel, but he didn't get it. Kikyo sealed Inuyasha to a tree and she died with the jewel." Kagome explained. Lita looked at her silently.  
  
"So she took the jewel with her."  
  
"Yeah, but due that I'm Kikyo's reincarnation I had it with me. It was in my body all the time and when I came to the feudal era a demon attacked me and the jewel was revealed. Of course Inuyasha wanted to have it but another demon ate it and when I shoot it with an arrow the demon died and the jewel scattered into hundreds of pieces." Kagome looked on the ground. "It's my fault that we have to search all the shards. It costs so much time."  
  
Lita patted Kagome's back and smiled lightly. "But you found a lot of shards." Lita pointed on the jewel around Kagome's neck. "It is nearly complete. Well at least it seems so."  
  
Kagome smiled back when both girls suddenly heard steps that were coming closer to them. After a short moment they heard voices of giggling girls. Lita and Kagome looked towards the stairs.  
  
"Lita!" Serena shouted. She ran over to her friend.  
  
"Hi Serena." Lita said smiling. She turned to the other girls. "I'm happy you came."  
  
Ami smiled back. "Why shouldn't we?"  
  
"Ami's right." Mina said. "Even if they wouldn't have come, I would. After all I want to meet your boyfriend."  
  
Lita blushed at Mina's statement and the others sighed.  
  
"Mina you should stop being so naive." Artemis said.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "This cat talks."  
  
"So do I." Luna said and walked towards Kagome who was obviously shocked.  
  
Lita looked at her friend and smiled. "Everything's okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but I . . . it's just I've never seen a talking cat before."  
  
"Except of you and the sailor senshi no one has." Luna answered. "At least I hope so. Not all people react like you do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean some people would scream in fact that a cat talks to them."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I don't scream because one of my friends is a dog hanyou and I've seen a lot of demons and I even talk to fleas."  
  
"A dog hanyou?" Artemis asked nervous. He turned to Mina. "Don't you think it would be better if we stay here?"  
  
Mina shook her head. "No way. Rini and Darien stay back here. If something happens we need you and Luna to call them so they can inform the others."  
  
"Mina's right." Ami noticed. "If we get in a fight it would be better if you go and call help instead of one of us."  
  
Artemis sighed and dropped his head. "Come on. This dog hanyou is a friend of Kagome and of Lita. He won't kill us." Luna said trying to cheer Artemis up. He nodded reluctant and looked at Lita.  
  
"So, where is the well?"  
  
"Right in here." Lita said and opened the door of the shed. The four girls and the two cats looked down at the well when Lita and Kagome walked down the stairs.  
  
Serena followed them and looked inside. "And nothing is going to happen when we jump in there? I mean we won't crush on the ground or?"  
  
Lita gave her an evil glare. "If this would happen I should be dead by now."  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Listen, nothing is going to happen. You jump and when you land you're in the feudal era."  
  
"And you're sure we get there?" Ami asked disbelieving.  
  
"Lita got there." Kagome said shrugging. "I believe it has something to do with the fact that you're sailor senshis." Kagome walked closer to the well. "So, who wants to go first?"  
  
"I want to go." Mina said and jumped inside the well. The other senshis looked inside: Mina was gone. Now one after one they all jumped inside. Lita was the last to go.  
  
When she climbed out of the well she saw Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo staring at the new arrivals. Inuyasha looked at the two cats. Why did they bring cats with them? Don't they now dogs don't like cats? Inuyasha growled lightly and Kagome tried to pacify him with some ramen she had brought. Lita smiled when Inuyasha started eating it immediately.  
  
"Li!" She looked to the side the voice came from. Miroku smiled when Lita looked at him. She started running towards him and embraced him. "I'm so happy you're back." He said as he tightened the embrace.  
  
Lita smiled. "Me too."  
  
"So this is Miroku, Lita's boyfriend." Rei noticed and looked at the couple.  
  
"Looks nice." Ami said.  
  
"You mean he looks good." Mina corrected her.  
  
"No, I mean nice like he seems to be a nice person. Nothing else." Ami answered angrily.  
  
Mina shrugged. "Whatever. I think he looks good. Can't believe how Lita managed it to get such a guy as a boyfriend."  
  
Serena looked on the ground when she felt something pulling at her feet. She looked straight at a little boy who had a fox tail. She kneeled down and looked at him. "Hey, what's your name?"  
  
"Shippo." He said friendly. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Serena." She turned around to her friends. "And these are Ami, Mina and Rei. The black cat is Luna and the white one Artemis." At the mention of their name the girls raised their hand.  
  
Shippo turned his attention back to Serena. "You're here to help us kill Naraku?" He asked.  
  
Serena nodded. "I suppose we are."  
  
Shippo smiled. "Thank you that you're helping us."  
  
"No problem. After all we're Lita's friends and she needs help." Serena looked up and faced Lita who was still embracing Miroku. She noticed that he wore a glove on his right hand. _Is this the black hole Lita talked about?_

* * *

The next chapter will at least take one week until it will be online, it also can be two. I have to write my last report for school and it's a bit tricky because I have to write about my personal relation to my colleagues – and there are two persons I don't like. Sometimes I really would like to kill them! Well, due to the fact that one of them has to sign the report I should be careful what I write; and this will take some time. I mean I can't write I hate them and they read it. It's like I want to commit suicide. Oo  
  
Anyway, stay tuned. Ja ne! 


	11. Love?

**Title:** Not like the other girls  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.  
  
**AN:** I'm very sorry that the update took so long. I was stuck in a writer's block once again; this happens to me very often this year. Mhm, this is getting weird . . . Anyway I'm back but I'm angry. I wrote something down for the next chapter and it's gone. Somehow I believe little green men did steal it. _-sighs-_ I always have problems with strange things from other planets.  
  
----Scene changes  
  
_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 11 – Love?  
  
The small group of people had all gathered near the fireplace. Inuyasha had told them about Naraku and about the curse he put on Miroku although the girls seemed to know a lot about it because Lita had told them.  
  
Luna started talking and asked questions, but only Kagome and Shippo answered them since Lita and Miroku sat some meters away and talked for their own. And Inuyasha? He looked at the couple and thought about the talk he had with Miroku before. Inuyasha felt that Miroku had lost every hope he had to kill Naraku although he always acted like he still had hope.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and got Kagome's attention. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing." He said and stood up. "I need to think about some things." Inuyasha walked quietly into the forest.  
  
"Hey, what's with Inuyasha?" Miroku asked when he and Lita came walking up to the group.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I have no idea, but I'll try to find out." Kagome followed Inuyasha immediately while Miroku and Lita sat down in front of the fire and began talking with the other senshi. 

----

"Inuyasha!"  
  
His ears twitched and he turned around to see Kagome running up at him. "Why did you follow me?"  
  
"Because I'm worried." Kagome said as she stopped in front of him. "Something's seems to bother you and I wonder what it is."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "It's nothing important."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"That's not my problem!" Inuyasha said harshly.  
  
Kagome took a step back. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . . ."  
  
"It's okay. I shouldn't have followed you, it's your business." Kagome turned around and started walking back to the camp when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.  
  
"It's your business also." Kagome looked at him confused. "It's about Miroku. When you and Lita were back in your time we had a little talk concerning Lita, well at least for the first five minutes."  
  
"What do you mean 'only for the first five minutes'?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha suspicious.  
  
"Miroku told me that he has not much time left. He said it could be one month or maybe only one week." Inuyasha sighed and dropped his head. "He said he could feel it, that's what I needed to think about. He's going to die; this could be next week or even tomorrow. We need to find Naraku. Although I didn't like Miroku from the beginning, he became a friend of mine."  
  
"He's also my friend." Kagome said. "I don't understand why he didn't tell us and . . . did he tell Lita?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't believe so."  
  
Kagome sat down on the ground. "I can't believe this. I mean he seems to love her, why can't he be honest with her?"  
  
"Come on, you know him. He isn't really honest. He tells people that black clouds stand over their houses only to get a better sleeping place for the night." Inuyasha said kneeling down beside Kagome and looked at her.  
  
Kagome sat quietly on the ground when a tear fell down on the ground. Inuyasha widened his eyes when he recognized that Kagome was crying. "What . . . why are you crying?"  
  
"Because Lita told me she loves him and after all she told me it seems like she wants to spend her life with him." Kagome looked up and searched for Inuyasha's eyes. "She loves him since the day he kissed her for the first time. He can't just die."  
  
She started crying even more and threw herself against Inuyasha who had a shocked impression on his face when he felt Kagome wrap her arms around him. Slowly Inuyasha put his arms around her too. "He's a human, of course he can die."  
  
"But I didn't think it would happen so fast, I thought we would have enough time to kill Naraku." Kagome said sobbing.  
  
"But we have time. Not much, but with the help of Lita's friends we should manage it to kill him." He answered trying to pacify her a bit. "We will kill Naraku and Miroku will live. I promise."  
  
Kagome tried to smile. Since when was Inuyasha so . . . friendly? He would never embrace her like this or would he? She looked into his eyes smiling and in some way Inuyasha smiled too. Kagome put her head back to his chest when she realized what she saw. Inuyasha smiled, he really smiled.  
  
Kagome looked back at him. "You're smiling." She noticed.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded and pointed at him. "Yes, I am. Since when do you smile like . . . this?"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Kagome eyed Inuyasha suspicious. Why doesn't he admit that he is smiling? Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha before she started walking back into the direction she had come from.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked her while he was still sitting on the ground.  
  
Kagome turned round. "I'm walking back to the camp. The others probably are worried what takes us so long and they will start to ask questions, you know."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked towards Kagome. He took her hand and looked into her brown eyes.  
  
Kagome felt her heart starting to beat faster. She looked at Inuyasha's hand that was holding hers. "Inuyasha we really should go back." She suggested and turned around trying to walk away, but Inuyasha didn't let her go. He pulled her back and embraced her. "Inuyasha . . . ."  
  
"Kagome I . . . ."  
  
"Hey you two!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned around. Lita was standing nearby a tree holding Shippo in her arms. Lita looked at the little kitsune in her arms. "I think we shouldn't have disturbed them." She whispered.  
  
Shippo looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still embracing Kagome and she didn't seem to bother. When Kagome noticed this she blushed lightly and freed herself from Inuyasha's embrace.  
  
Kagome walked towards the two arrivals and looked at Lita. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Lita nodded. "Of course."  
  
Kagome pointed at Shippo. "I need to talk to you alone."  
  
Shippo looked at the two girls. "Does this mean I have to stay with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome answered. "But I'm sure he won't kill you or am I wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I won't harm him."  
  
Lita raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay with him?"  
  
"I'm not quiet sure. This is why I need to talk to you." Kagome said. She looked back at Shippo. "See? Inuyasha is in a good mood today and you just have to walk back to camp with him, nothing more."  
  
Shippo looked at Inuyasha. "Well, I might try. But if he tries to beat me I'm not going to talk to you anymore."  
  
Lita chuckled and looked at a stunned Kagome. Shippo jumped on the ground and ran to Inuyasha. Kagome looked at the dog hanyou. "We'll be back at camp in a few minutes okay?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, no problem."  
  
The two girls started walking away from the place Inuyasha and Shippo stood. When they reached the hot springs that were near the camp, they stopped. Kagome sat down on the ground and looked into the sky. Some stars had already appeared.  
  
"Have you ever seen Inuyasha smiling?" Kagome asked.  
  
Lita sighed. "Well, no. Besides I'm not as long here as you, but in the few days I stayed here he seemed to be a person who doesn't like to smile. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because he smiled just some minutes ago and like you said, he isn't a person who smiles." Kagome shrugged. "I just thought that he maybe . . . liked me in some way."  
  
"Like or love?"  
  
Kagome gulped and faced Lita. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw how Inuyasha embraced you, he seemed to like and you didn't seem to bother. He seems to care about you that's why I thought he might probably love you."  
  
"Is there another possibility?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe he embraced you the way he did because you talked about something that 'made' him embrace you." Lita suggested. "So what were you talking about?"  
  
Kagome looked at her. I can't tell; Miroku should do. At least it's his business.  
  
Lita waited for an answer but Kagome just shook her head. "Nothing important."  
  
Lita nodded understanding. "You don't want to talk about it." She noticed. "Well, maybe we should head back to the camp. The others might probably wonder what takes us so long."  
  
Lita stood up and walked some meters before she turned around and looked at Kagome who slowly followed Lita. When both girls returned to the camp they saw Inuyasha sitting in a tree.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and sighed. He seemed to be the old Inuyasha like he was before. Why is he acting like this? Kagome thought to herself and looked around.  
  
Lita's friends began to make their beds with the sleeping bags they had brought with them. Kagome herself took her sleeping bag and laid it down on the ground in order to crawl inside. Shippo himself crawled into her sleeping bag, lay down beside Kagome and closed his eyes. Kagome smiled at the little kitsune and closed her eyes too.  
  
Lita also took her sleeping bag. She opened it and laid it on the ground. She than took a blanket she had brought from her time. She gave Miroku a sign which signalled him to come over to her and lay down and so did he. Lita placed the blanket over their bodies. "What were you and Kagome talking about?" He asked whispering.  
  
"Just some woman stuff." Lita answered when she put her head on his chest. "She needed to talk about Inuyasha since he was acting a bit strange. You know, he was embracing her and smiling. I suggested that he might be in love with her but Kagome doesn't think so."  
  
"So, what is it than?"  
  
Lita shrugged. "Well, normally guys only embrace girls when they're sad. I asked Kagome what they were talking about but she didn't say anything. It must have been something important." Lita noticed.  
  
Miroku looked into the sky. Did Inuyasha told her about our conversation? No, he wouldn't do this . . . or would he?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Lita asked when she noticed that Miroku was spaced out.  
  
"Nothing important."  
  
"Kagome said this too." Lita whispered.  
  
Miroku embraced her. "Maybe we just need a little sleep."  
  
"Yeah, maybe we do." Lita closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Miroku. Miroku himself looked into the sky and thought about his conversation with Inuyasha._ I should have told them earlier. It's maybe too late by now._ Miroku looked at Lita and sighed. _Tomorrow, tomorrow I will tell her.___

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'm just trying to remember all the stuff I wrote down for the next chapter, I remember a few things but unfortunately not everything. Maybe the time will come; I know it will, I just have to talk to all those voices in my head. I'm sure they can help me. I have to go, they're calling me.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
**Coming Next:**  
  
"Remember you promised me not to kill me!"  
  
"What's going on between you and Kagome?"


	12. Meeting Sesshoumaru

Title: Not like the other girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.

AN: I'M BACK!!! hands out cookies and flowers I finally managed it to write another chapter and I'm already working on the next ones. Even though it will need some time until I start updating my others stories because I started with my drivers' license and we write a lot of tests although there are only two more weeks until we have holidays. shakes head Teachers!

Anyway, I'm glad that you had the patience and waited for me to continue. I hope you will enjoy the next chapters of 'Not like the other girls'. Have fun reading.

Scene changes

_Thoughts_

Chapter 12 – Meeting Sesshoumaru

When Lita woke up the next morning she noticed that everyone else was gone. She sat upright and looked around. The sleeping bags still lay on the ground but the persons who belonged to them were gone. She wondered if something happened in the night and she didn't notice.

"They're taking a bath in the hot springs. Kagome is with them." A male voice said suddenly.

Lita looked up and noticed Inuyasha who was sitting in a tree. His arms were crossed and he looked a little bit like he had just woken up. "What about Miroku and Shippo?"

"They're searching for something to eat." Inuyasha jumped on the ground and looked at Lita. "That left me here alone, together with you but you were sleeping."

"Why didn't they wake me than?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe they didn't want to."

Lita sighed. _Great. Maybe I would like to take a bath in the hot springs too_. Lita faced the ground before she turned back at Inuyasha. _Well, since the others aren't here I could have a little talk with Inuyasha._ Lita smiled to herself. "Can I ask you something?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah."

"Yesterday when Shippo and I came to get you and Kagome, you were embracing her. Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Kagome told me that you're not the kind of guy who embraces other people, especially girls." Lita smiled a bit. "She also told me that you smiled at her. And since I came here there was no moment you smiled. So . . . Kagome asked me what I thought about it and I suggested that you might . . . probably lo. . . . like her."

Inuyasha eyed her suspicious. "What did you really want to say?"

"I don't understand."

"I mean that you said I would 'lo . . . like her'. What did this 'lo' stand for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Lita shook her head and walked some steps back when Inuyasha approached her.

"I don't believe you."

"Promise me you won't kill me for this thought." She begged when she looked into Inuyasha's eyes. She could tell he would kill her no matter if she would say it or not say it. But luckily his expression became a little bit friendlier.

"Okay, I promise because I'm curious."

Lita took a deep breath. "I suggested that you probably love her."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he heard this. _Love_? His expression turned from shocked into angry.

"Remember you promised me not to kill me!" Lita said and raised her hands in order to defend herself.

Inuyasha nodded and tried to calm down. Lita put a smile on her face. "Well, it was just a stupid thought you know." Inuyasha didn't respond. He looked on the ground Lita noticed that Inuyasha quietened down suddenly, too suddenly. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

He shook his head and walked away. "Hey, where are you going?" Lita shouted after him.

"I need to think about something." Was his response.

Lita looked after the dog hanyou. Why was he suddenly acting like this? She just made an assumption, a very stupid one. She was deep in her thoughts when a hand which touched her shoulder made her scream. Lita turned around shocked. "God, Mina. Don't do that again. You scared me to death."

"I'm sorry." Mina said in response. "I didn't mean to. What about if you would join us, we're taking a bath in the hot springs. They're really cool; I wish Rei would have a hot spring behind the shrine."

Lita smiled. "Yeah I know, Inuyasha told me you were there with Kagome."

"What's with him?" Mina asked when she looked after Inuyasha.

"He said he needs to think about something." Lita turned back into the direction Inuyasha had vanished. "Can I ask you something?" Mina nodded.

"Yesterday I saw Inuyasha embracing Kagome and Kagome told me that he smiled. This is untypical for him. I mean he's always acting very cold and shows no emotion except of hate and anger, well and sometimes it seems like he worries about Kagome. He doesn't seem to be a happy person after all, you know what I mean?"

"I think so." Mina answered.

"I talked to Inuyasha about this right before you came and I suggested that he was in love with Kagome but I don't think he liked my suggestion."

Mina smiled. "Maybe he loves her but he doesn't admit."

"I think it's more than that. You know I told you I loved Miroku for some time but didn't tell him, this was because I was afraid. I thought he wouldn't return my feelings and I was afraid I might loose him." Lita sighed and looked at her friend. "Do you think Inuyasha is afraid of loosing Kagome?"

"What would it be than?" Mina asked. "Kagome is from our time right?" Lita nodded. "And she has a family there, she has friends. Maybe Inuyasha is afraid that Kagome won't come back here when we defeat Naraku and since Inuyasha has dog ears it wouldn't be a good idea to come to our time."

"You're right."

"I know that I'm right." Mina said and smiled confident.

Lita sat down and leaned against a tree. She looked up at Mina. "What do you think will happen when we have killed Naraku? I mean what will happen to Inuyasha and . . . ."

"Miroku?" Mina asked receiving a nod from Lita. "Well, I suppose Inuyasha will stay here since he's a demon, but I don't know what'll happen with Miroku. Why do you ask?"

Lita shrugged. "I thought that he might come with us."

Mina's eyes widened as she kneeled down next to Lita. "Why do I have the feeling that something isn't right with you?"

"I'm fine; it's just that I'm afraid I might loose him. What if we win? I still have you and you have your families. You're going back to the future and even if my parents are dead I'm part of the sailor team. I have to go back too."

"I'm sure the others won't be angry if you decided to stay here." Mina said and embraced Lita.

"I don't want to loose you; neither do I want to loose Miroku." Tears escaped Lita's eyes.

"I'm sure you won't loose him." Mina said calmly.

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the well. He thought about what Lita had said. _What if she's right? What if I love Kagome?_ Inuyasha shook his had as if he was trying to get the thought out of his head.

Out of nowhere Miroku and Shippo appeared. When they noticed Inuyasha they walked towards him. Inuyasha looked up when he noticed the two approaching.

"Everything's okay with you?" Miroku asked worried.

Inuyasha nodded and looked back on the ground. Miroku sighed and turned to the little kitsune. "Shippo, I would appreciate it if you would leave us alone for a short while. What about if you walk back to the camp and tell the girls that we found something to eat and that we'll be right there to prepare it?"

Shippo faced Miroku suspicious but didn't say anything. Instead he nodded and walked back to the camp.

When Shippo had disappeared in the distance Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Inuyasha answered growling.

"You do know." Miroku answered. "Lita told me she had a little talk with Kagome concerning an incident between you and her. She said you were smiling."

"I don't smile." Inuyasha said and faced Miroku angrily. "I was embracing her because she was . . . crying. I wanted to comfort her but I wasn't smiling."

"Whatever. Why was she crying anyway?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha gulped. "Um . . . nothing."

"Because of nothing Kagome wouldn't cry." Miroku noticed. "Did you tell her about . . . .?"

"About what you told me?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku nodded. "Yeah I did. I thought it would be better if she knew. She's part of our group and so is Lita. You should tell Lita." Inuyasha suggested.

"I know, but it's not that easy. I wanted to tell her today, but I'm not quiet sure what to say."

"How about the truth?"

Miroku faced Inuyasha. "And what about if you tell us the truth?

"What truth?"

"What's going on between you and Kagome?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you. Why don't you tell me?"

"Because I know you would tell anyone else."

Miroku widened his eyes. "So it's true. Lita told me she suggested you're in love with Kagome."

Inuyasha's face became as pale as snow. "I . . . don't . . . love her."

Miroku grinned and started to walk back to the camp. Inuyasha looked after him. "Miroku wait!"

Miroku turned around and saw Inuyasha walking towards him. Miroku remained silent and waited for Inuyasha to speak. "Promise you won't tell anyone. Otherwise I'm going to kill you."

"I will remain silent." Miroku said.

"What if I do love Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, you should tell her." Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Do you love her?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm not quiet sure. Could be."

Miroku smiled and put hand on Inuyasha's back. "If you do love her tell her. Maybe she loves you too." He suggested. "Let's go back to the camp before the girls are starving."

The two began to walk back to the camp when Inuyasha suddenly stopped. Miroku turned around to look what was wrong with him but before he could ask, Inuyasha began to run into the direction where the hot springs lay. "What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku started running after him immediately.

Meanwhile Kagome, Serena, Rei and Ami stood in font of the hot springs facing a not really happy looking Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru eyed the three new girls suspicious than he turned towards Kagome. "Looks like your group is becoming bigger every day."

Kagome shrugged at his statement. "Looks like. What do you want anyway?"

"I just want to know who these girls are. I just wondered if they are just as special as your other friend. I suppose her name is Lita?"

Kagome looked around. _Where the hell is Inuyasha?_

"Hey doggy! What about if you mess with someone else?"

Sesshoumaru turned around and saw Lita in her sailor suit standing next to a girl in an orange sailor suit. Sesshoumaru smiled. "Looks like there are more of your kind." He noticed.

"Oh yeah, you're right. There are a lot more of us." Lita said. She turned to Mina. "What about if we teach him a lesson?"

Mina nodded. "Why not?"

Lita turned back at Sesshoumaru. "You can't handle me, so you can't handle two of us. You're in big trouble."

"Let's wait and see." Sesshoumaru answered and pulled out Tensaiga.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The attack flew towards Sesshoumaru. Instead of jumping to the side he blocked the attack with his sword.

Lita growled. "Looks like you found a way to block my attack."

"Yeah I did. And if maybe I can also handle the other girls. They're sure as weak as you are."

"Did you just call me weak?" Mina asked. Sesshoumaru nodded grinning. "I will show you what a weak girl like me can do to someone like you. Crescent Beam!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Mina and just before the attack hit him he jumped to the side, causing Mina's attack to crash into a rock.

Serena looked at Ami and Rei. "Time to transform." They nodded.

"Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Moon Eternal Make-up!"

After the three had transformed into their senshi forms, Kagome sighed shaking her head lightly. "I think I need a new outfit."

"Hey you!" Sesshoumaru turned around. "If you start messing around with them you also have to face us."

The dog demon shook his head before he looked at Lita and Mina. "If you allow me the question, I would like to know who the fuck you are?"

Serena smiled and stepped forward. "I am Sailor Moon and together we are the Sailor Senshis. Like Sailor Jupiter already said, there are a lot of us."

Sesshoumaru raised Tensaiga. "Well then, show me what you can."

"Why do you attack them?" A voice asked. "They didn't do anything to you; you started fighting because you always want to know who is around here and why."

The senshis looked around as if they were trying to figure out where the voice was coming from but they had no idea; not until Sesshoumaru turned into a certain direction, his eyes locked on a shadowy figure in a tree. "So? And why don't you show yourself . . . Inuyasha."

_So he is here already._ Kagome thought quietly.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped out of the tree, he landed beside Sesshoumaru and pulled out Tetsusaiga immediately. Sesshoumaru growled before he and Inuyasha began to fight.

At the same moment Miroku and Shippo arrived at the scene. Miroku looked at the fighting brothers and than at the Sailor Senshis; a smile crept on his face. When Lita noticed this she ran up to him and closed his eyes with her hands. "Don't look at them like this!" She demanded.

"I'm incredibly sorry."

Lita growled. She turned to her friends. "We have to stop their fighting."

Kagome nodded. "Lita is right. I think they won't stop until one of them is dead."

"So we have to separate them." Venus noticed.

"Nothing's easier than that. Mars Flame Sniper!"

Sesshoumaru looked up and widened his eyes. Before he could do anything he was hit by Sailor Mars's attack. "Damn you bitch!"

"If you call me bitch again I'll personally kill you!" Mars shouted angrily.

The dog demon grinned. "Well, it's definitely not worth to be killed by a woman." Sesshoumaru started walking away when Inuyasha shouted after him.

"Where are you going? This fight isn't over yet!"

"If you need the help of some women to defend yourself it is."

After Sesshoumaru had vanished Inuyasha turned to the five senshis and put an angry look on his face. "Why did you do that?" He growled.

"Because you wouldn't stop." Kagome said. "And because we have no time for those 'games'."

Inuyasha, who got the hint, nodded reluctant. Lita raised an eyebrow and after the senshis had transformed back into their human clothes, they walked back to the fireplace.

Lita herself didn't follow them; instead she walked to another place where she could have time for herself to think about what Kagome was saying just some seconds ago.

My first finished chapter after very long pause of writing. Well, I can guarantee you that I'm using every free minute; I don't have to spend with doing something for school, for writing the chapters of my stories but I'm not sure when I'm going to update them. The next week will be very busy for me since my birthday is coming up and I have to help my parents preparing all the things. But I'm positive that I will manage it to update another chapter the next week.

Stay tuned and leave a message.

Coming Next:

"I thought you loved me."

"Does this mean you know something about her?"


	13. Going to the village

Title: Not like the other girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; neither do I own Sailor Moon.

AN: Okay, it took me a while to update and I'm sorry. I had some nasty virus on my computer and couldn't go online since one week. Oo Fortunatley a friend of my father could help us and now everything is back to normal apart from the fact that I need a passoword to go online. Luckily I know it because my father isn't very creative. Who would guess he would use his own name?

Scene changes

_Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 13 – Going to the village

"Who was he?" Mina asked curious.

"His name's Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered. "He's Inuyasha's older brother; his half brother actually. They can't stand each other."

"Obviously." Rei noticed when she thought about the fight the two had just a few hours ago. "Why is it that they hate each other to death?"

Kagome sighed. "Sesshoumaru is a full demon and Inuyasha is only a half demon. Inuyasha's mother was a human and Sesshoumaru doesn't like them. The fact that Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga is bothering Sesshoumaru to death; in fact his sword, Tensaiga, is made for healing dead humans."

"Damn coincidence." Mina noticed smiling.

"Well, even though he once saved a small girl named Rin." Kagome stated. "I have no idea why he did so; maybe he wanted to test Tensaiga but since he saved her she follows him and he doesn't seem to have a problem with that."

"This guy is a living contradiction." Rei said. "Why should he save a small child?"

Kagome shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What happened to her anyway? I mean why was she dead?" Serena asked.

"Well, we don't know . . . and I don't have the need to start a conversation with Sesshoumaru about humans after all I'm one too; I don't want to commit suicide." Kagome stood up.

Luna raised her head. "Where are you going?"

Kagome turned around. "I'm searching for the others, we should keep going and search for Naraku."

The four girls on the ground nodded and started to pack their things.

Lita was leaning against a tree which was positioned some meters away from the fire place. She stared into the blue sky. There were no clouds and the birds were chirping happily as if the world was perfect; though it wasn't.

"Hey Li."

She turned around, seeing Miroku walking towards her. She tried to smile. "Hey."

"Kagome suggested that we should keep going."

Lita nodded and looked back into the sky. "Something seems to bother you and I wonder what it is. I believe it has something to do with the thing that happened between Kagome and Inuyasha."

"I don't know what you mean." Miroku said placing himself beside her.

Lita faced him with an angry look in her eyes. "I've been watching you lately. You're staring your Kazaana all the time, Kagome was crying and Inuyasha embraced her and only some minutes ago she said that we don't have time for those 'games'. So what game is this? You owe me the truth!"

Miroku sighed. "I'm . . . I'm going to die."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "I know that."

"No, you don't." He faced the ground. "It'll happen soon."

"What are you saying?" Lita asked confused.

Miroku looked at her. "I can feel it, that's what I told Inuyasha; that's why he was embracing Kagome." Lita didn't understand what he was telling her until he took her hand. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact. "Are you saying that you're going to die before we even get the chance to kill Naraku?"

Miroku nodded lightly. "Maybe."

"But . . . ." Lita stuttered searching for words. "I thought we could go back to my time when this is over." She felt like her heart had been ripped out of her body. "You should've told me earlier."

"I know but . . . ."

"But what?" Lita looked at him and although she was crying her eyes showed hate. "I thought you loved me."

"I do." Miroku put his arms around her. "I was afraid of telling you. Besides I didn't want to bother you with my problems. You always pretend to be strong, but I know you aren't strong the whole time." He gently stroked her back, making her relax a bit more.

"Don't you think this makes me stronger?" She asked. "Knowing you'll die if we can't kill Naraku?"

The monk took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry that I lied to you."

"I know." Lita tried to smile. "But even though you should have told me! I know you nearly for my whole life; we never had any secrets from each other; until now. Remember that you promised not to leave me this time? What now?"

"We still will defeat him in time." Miroku answered her calmly. "I know that we will have enough time that we can spend together. Your friends are here to help us, we're stronger than we were before; we just have to find Naraku . . . and we will."

Lita closed her eyes when she leaned her head against Miroku's shoulder. The couple sat there like this for what seemed like hours just embracing each other without saying anything.

One hour later the small group of people was on their way to Kaede's village.

Kagome had noticed that Lita and Miroku had been quiet for some time now; as well Lita seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

Kagome didn't pay attention to what was happening in front of her anymore until she bumped into Inuyasha and fell on her butt. "Ow."

Everyone turned around to look at her. Inuyasha faced her angrily. "Can't you watch where you're going?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention."

"I felt that." Inuyasha noticed and helped her up.

Kagome looked at the hanyou suspicious. _Normally he would have left me lying on the ground._ "Thank you." She said.

Inuyasha growled and moved on.

Kagome sighed and dusted off her clothes. "How could I ever think he might become friendly?" She asked herself quietly.

"Maybe because he does become friendly." Serena noticed with a grin. She, the two moon cats and the other senshis minus Lita started to follow Inuyasha.

Lita walked to Kagome's side. "It's just like I told you." Kagome turned to her brunette friend. "He loves you."

Miroku snickered at Kagome's shocked impression, but became quiet when it turned into a death glare. Lita smiled and watched Kagome walking away angrily. She turned to Miroku. "Don't be mad with her. I believe she doesn't know her feelings for Inuyasha herself so far."

The monk nodded and sighed as silent as he could, but Lita heard it anyway. She faced him with crossed arms in front of her chest. "Do you know anything about what's going on between them?"

"No." And with that he left Lita alone.

In the evening Serena and her friends sat in a small hut and ate some food the villagers had brought them.

All of the villagers acted like it was nothing special for them to have guest from another time. Serena and her friends were sure it had to do something with the fact that Kagome had been in the village more often since she travelled between the times.

Serena didn't really bother. She had something to eat and that was all that mattered for her right now and the second thing that was important for her was that they would sleep inside a hut, which mean that there was a roof above their heads and they won't get wet if it would start raining in the night.

Meanwhile Lita and the others were in Kaede's hut. They had told her about Lita, her friends and Lita's mother. Kaede listen silent. When Kagome had stopped telling what had happen, Kaede turned to Lita. "Your mother? You said she was from this time?"

Lita nodded. "Yeah, but everyone acted like they didn't know her when I asked them. I mean, all the time I have been here while I became older I asked all the people in the villages around. Someone must have known her; after all she has been born in one of these villages." Lita made a short pause. "It is like no one wants to remember her."

"Mhm, I see."

Lita's eyes brightened up. "Does this mean you know something about her?"

"I don't just know something about her but I also know her personally." Kaede put a smile on her face. Everyone in the hut stared at her and waited for her to continue.

"Do you think this old woman can help us?" Mina asked her friends.

Rei shrugged. "Well, why not? At least she maybe can tell Lita about her mother."

Serena, who was still eating, stopped for a moment and faced the senshi of fire. "Her mother?"

"Didn't you pay attention when Lita told us how she met Miroku?"

"Um."

Rei sighed. "Just like I had imagined."

Ami chuckled and looked around. "I hope we can help them to kill this Naraku; and maybe we can stay here for some time. I need to do a report for history and what would be better for it if you saw everything in real than read it in books?"

Mina raised an eyebrow. "You always think about school, don't you?" Ami blushed lightly and faced the ground.

"After all she cares about her grades not just like other persons." Luna said trying to defend Ami, her view lingering on the two blondes.

Rei started to laugh when she looked into the embarrassed faces of the two. _This is going to be fun._ She thought.

* * *

I apologize if there are mistakes but the feature to correct the text isn't installed yet and I don't know on which of all the cd's it is. I hope I can get it installed the next days, but the new chapter has to wait even though: I have to do the theory test for my drivers licence next week and so I have to learn a lot.

Stay tuned until next time and have a happy new year!!!

Coming Next:

"I don't know if you want to hear the truth."

"Don't hurt her . . . I want her alive and safe."


End file.
